Unpolished Diamond
by pokerninja2
Summary: After losing her best friend and being held with a BIG responsibility she has to live to, Diamond Tiara has probably never been at a lower point in her life. Can the Cutie Mark Crusaders help their former rival? Takes place a week after "Crusaders of the Lost Mark". Be sure to like, share, and review!
1. Chapter 1 - Ex-Best Friends

**Takes place a week after "Crusaders of the Lost Mark"**

 **My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and all assets are owned by Hasbro.  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a typical Thursday afternoon. It was recess time at the Ponyville Elementary school, and the foals were using this time wisely to get the most fun out of it as possible. Rumble, Featherweight, and their respective teams were playing hoofball, kicking the ball as it was bouncing, tumbling, and rolling along the grass. Dinky Doo, Peachy Pie, and Sunny Daze were taking turns going down the slide, with each turn resulting in a squeal of joy from them. Cheerilee was overseeing the whole thing, taking enjoyment in watching her students have fun from the window while grading their homework from the previous day.

Meanwhile, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle, the notorious and somewhat famous Cutie Mark Crusaders, were playing four-square with Babs Seed. Apple Bloom's cousin was visiting as her parents were dealing with financial issues in Manehattan, and Applejack agreed to let her stay on the farm until it was all sorted out. Twist was also playing, though was currently waiting to get in.

"OK," Scootaloo said, ball in hoof. "No cherry bombs, no snake eyes, and no chicken feet."

"Awww, no fair," Apple Bloom complained.

"Well, I _am_ the princess, aren't I?" Scootaloo said, finally working her way up to Square #4.

"Calm down, cuz," Babs Seed consoled her cousin. "We'll get her out!"

"We'll see about that," Scootaloo said.

Then, she bounced the ball to Sweetie Belle, who was in Square #3. Panicking, she quickly bounced it to Apple Bloom, who got it to Babs Seed. She carefully aimed the ball at Scootaloo's forehooves, trying to get the orange pegasus out at her own game. Not wanting to risk being dethroned from her position at Square #4, she spasmodically jumped back a few inches and quickly tried to bounce it back to Babs. However, the ball made contact with the wrong part of the hoof, resulting in it going out of bounds and colliding with Twist's head, knocking off her glasses a good few yards away.

"Oops," the normally tomboyish Scootaloo said. "Sorry."

"It'th alright," Twist said, with her lisp kicking in. "But hath anyone theen my glatheth?"

"Here they are."

Right from behind, former bully Diamond Tiara walked up to the five friends, Twist's purple glasses in her hoof. If this event were at any point before the recent election, Diamond would have smashed her glasses right on the spot. Though, now seeing the error of her ways, she was now nowhere near as mean and antagonistic as she was, and has been trying to be good friends with those the previously teased.

"Thankth, Diamond," Twist said, putting her glasses back on her face. Now the blurriness had cleared up.

"You're welcome," Diamond said, surprisingly monotone, as she returned to her place on the swing, looking a little depressed.

"You think we should talk to Diamond?" Scootaloo suggested.

"Are youze just trying to make us forget youze lost?" Babs said in her Manehattan accent.

"Nah," Apple Bloom corrected. "Ah think she means she looks pretty sad."

"Maybe we should talk to here," Sweetie said. "She DID apologize for bullying us, after all."

"Thure," Twist said. "Le'th go."

The five fillies put a halt to their game and went over to the swings with Diamond. Scootaloo got on a swing next to her, while the rest just sat down.

"Why are you all here?" Diamond asked.

"Well, you looked sad, and we figured you could use a few friends," Sweetie Belle said in her signature kind voice.

"So why are ya so down?" Apple Bloom asked.

"'Friends?'" Diamond asked. "But what about all those times I bullied you? Or made Babs turn against you? Or-"

"It's all water under the bridge," Scootaloo said, swinging pretty high. "We already forgave you. No need to apologize again."

"I still am pretty sorry about the whole float thing," Babs added. "And I wasn't sure if youze be willing to forgive me, but the othas told me youze changed, and by the looks of it, youze did."

"It's alright," Diamond said with a faint smile.

"Tho you can tell uth why you look tho thad," Twist said. "We're your friendth now."

"Thanks, girls," Diamond said. She then sighed, now looking more depressed, as it the Crusaders had not said anything at all. "It's Silver Spoon. Ever since the election, she's been ignoring me. I tried to be friends with her again, but she just won't listen."

"So youze two broke up?" Babs asked, shocked at what she just heard. Apparently Apple Bloom left out the part that Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were no longer friends. "I though she was youze best friend."

"We were," Diamond said, sighing again.

"Well, you WERE kind of a bad friend," Scootaloo said.

"Scootaloo," Sweetie said, as if she was offended. "That's so mean!"

"No no, it's true," Diamond said. "I was a terrible friend. Especially during the election." She sighed once more.

"Well, we can help ya patch things up with Silver," Apple Bloom suggested.

"Really?" Diamond said, astounded at those words. "You really mean it!?"

"I'm in," Babs said. "I like helping my friends, and any friend of my cuz is a friend on mine."

"Count me in, too," Scootaloo said, jumping off the swing and landing on her hooves.

"I'll try to help, too," Sweetie said.

"Daimond'th learned her lethon alright," Twist said. "Tho I'll help too."

Diamond was shocked. Was she actually hearing this correctly? Were these fillies, the ones that she had bullied for her entire school life, actually willing to help her? This was most certainly a dream - if Silver Spoon, her best friend, wouldn't forgive her for her wrong doings, then these fillies surely wouldn't. She couldn't tell if this was a scheme just to get back at her, but she decided to risk it and threw her hooves around Apple Bloom for a hug.

"Thank you guys so much!" she thanked.

"What are friendth for?" Twist said.

Apple Bloom broke away from the hug. "OK," she began. "To help ya, we need to know what we're dealing with. So yer gonna try to apologize to Silver again while we watch."

"Are you crazy!?" Diamond asked. "She's not going to forgive me if I just walk up to here and say 'Hey, I'm sorry for being a bad friend. Can you forgive me?'"

"We don't expect her too," Sweetie Belle said. "If she does forgive you this time, then we're done here. If she doesn't, we at least have some ground to work off of."

"And you never know," Twist added. "Maybe thee will forgive you."

"Yeah," Scootaloo agreed. "You never know unless you try."

"Oh, alright," Diamond said. She saw Silver Spoon sitting on a nearby bench reading a book to herself. She instructed her allies to hide behind the nearby bush while she tried to apologize to her ex-best friend. Silver saw Diamond walking up to her, and inwardly sighed. She continued reading as if she wasn't there. The pink filly took a seat next to her, whistling to herself (though not doing a good job at it), until finally speaking up.

"Hey Silver," Diamond said.

"Hello, Diamond," Silver replied, not taking her eyes off of her book.

"Hey, isn't that the ninth book in the Diary of a Wimpy Foal series?" Diamond asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Tenth, actually," Silver corrected.

"Oh," Diamond simply replied. A moment of silence passed by until Silver broke the silence.

"I think I'm just going to go put this away, now," she said as she closed her book and trotted off.

"Wait!" Diamond squeaked. Silver stopped and looked at her for the first time since the conversation started.

"I-I'm sorry," Diamond said. "Can you forgive me?"

"I told you this yesterday and the day before," Silver said. "Sorry isn't going to be enough. You weren't a very good friend to me, so why should I be friends with you again?" With a huff, she trotted away, ignoring Diamond's pleas to hear her out.

The pink filly sighed. She knew this was coming. The other fillies walked up to Diamond, now knowing how Silver felt about her ex-best friend.

"That could've gone better," Babs commented.

"You see?" Diamond said in a rather defeated tone. "She just ignores me. How am I supposed to apologize to her if she just acts like I don't exist?"

"Ah think ah have an idea," Apple Bloom said, just as the school bell rang, signalling the foals to go back to class. "We'll talk 'bout it later," she said.

* * *

When school finally ended for the day, the group walked out of the building. "So Diamond," Apple Bloom started. "We should probably talk 'bout our plan in the clubhouse. Pretty sure ya know where it is."

"Yeah, I've seen it a few times," Diamond said. "But I can't go today. Mother is expecting me to be back at our mansion right away today, and you know how she is."

The rest of the group except Babs Seed shuddered.

"Well, I gotta go," Diamond said. "I'll see you guys later."

"OK," Scootaloo said. "Would tomorrow morning work?"

"Sure," she answered. "I'm usually here early anyway."

As the fillies waved their new friend goodbye, they realized that they needed to be back at their homes too. Twist knew her parents would worry if she was away for too long, Sweetie Belle was needed at Rarity's for help with an important dress order, Scootaloo needed to be back at the orphanage by sundown today, and Apple Bloom and Babs Seed had work to do on the farm. They waved each other goodbye as they parted ways.

"So what's with Diamond's mom?" Babs asked.

"I'll tell ya when we get back to the farm," Apple Bloom answered.

* * *

The walk back home wasn't anything too different than it was the past couple of days, though she was a lot happier knowing that the Crusaders and co. were going to help her get back with Silver Spoon. If the plan Apple Bloom had was successful, then she'd be back with Silver as best friends again, and maybe she'd even befriend the Crusaders as well. Oh, how wonderful that would be. Thoughts of her being friends with both Silver AND her new friends passed right through her mind. They took up so much of her short attention span, in fact, that she didn't notice she was already at her front door.

She rang the doorbell, and waited to be let in. Her mother, Spoiled Rich, answered the door. "Welcome back, Diamond," she greeted with her usual upper-class tone and posture.

"Hello, Mother," Diamond greeted back as she entered the mansion.

"Your father is running some errands for me," Spoiled said. "He won't be back for a few hours."

"I see," Diamond said. "So why did you want me back home earlier than usual?"

"I was just getting to that," Spoiled said as she sat on the couch in the living room, and gestured Diamond to sit next to her. "We need to have a serious discussion about your future."

The pink filly nodded and took a seat next to her mother. The couch was soft, and in a vibrant lavender color. It was decorated with bronze sequence, and brownish-gold pillows were placed on top. Diamond decided that if she was going to have a lecture, she might as well get comfortable. She took a pillow, fluffed it, and put it behind her as she leaned back on it.

Once Spoiled figured Diamond was ready, she began. "As you know, this mansion and its fortunes have been in the Rich family for generations. In fact, us and the Apple family actually founded Ponyville, and we'd be nothing without each other. That said, it's tradition that we pass on our fortunes to the firstborn foal of the family. I assume you are familiar with the concept of life and death?"

Diamond nodded.

"I thought so, this school has taught you well. Anyways, your father and I are getting quite old, and to be honest, we may be closer to death's door than we believe. And since you are our only child, you shall be the one to inherit all of our fortunes."

Diamond was just staring blankly. She was going to inherit EVERYTHING her family owned? It gave her a bitter-sweet feeling - sweet because she was going to own all of her family fortune, and was honored to be granted this responsibility, but bitter since A) she had no clue what the first step to owning all of this stuff was and B) the mentioning of her parents being a foot in the grave didn't sit well with her. While her mother and father had their individual flaws, they were still her parents, and she loved them to death.

Spoiled began again. "Now, I'm sure you're wondering how you're going to handle this big of a responsibility. I will be training you personally within the next few months, to make sure you are capable of leading the Rich family when we do pass away."

After a few more minutes of talking, Spoiled was finally done with everything she had to say. "And that is all I wanted to talk about. Your father will be here soon, and dinner will be ready in an hour. Run along, now. I look forward to teaching you the ways of our family." She escorted Diamond upstairs to her room. When she opened the door, she was greeted with the same bedroom she was given since she was a newborn - a large bed with curtains, a 90-inch plasma flat-screen TV, an outdoor balcony, and even her own personal bathroom. She simply laid on her bed, grabbed her remote, and turned the channel to her favorite show - Mysteries of Fillydelphia. While watching, she noticed a picture of her and Silver Spoon on her bedside. She frowned a little, saddened that her bullying managed to lose the only friend she had.

She just hoped that the Crusaders' plan was good enough to win her back.

* * *

 **That's going to be all for this chapter. After watching "Crusaders of the Lost Mark", this had been floating around my mind for a bit. Hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I am writing it.  
**

 **'Till next chapter, see ya!**


	2. Chapter 2 - A Formal Apology

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

Diamond Tiara awoke from her slumber, with the clock halting her dreamy adventure. She groggily got up, rubbed her eyes, and lazily flopped out of her bed. She didn't bother making her bed - Randolph would take care of that. She headed into her bathroom to wash her face with warm water, then went over to her clock to shut it off.

Before she did, however, she noticed the clock read "6:00 AM". School didn't start until 7:30, but she always went to school around this time, mainly to avoid her mother. She did love her, but Spoiled was... well... spoiled. It was in her name, after all. She knew somewhere in that hard-as-nails exterior laid a kindhearted mare - she just knew it - but for one reason or another, it didn't show.

Her mother wasn't awake yet. Diamond wasn't sure what time Spoiled Rich usually woke up, but she never stuck around to find out. Putting her tiara on her head and getting her saddlebag with all of her finished homework, she exited the door, telling Randolph to let her parents know she was already on her way to school, and started her trip. She used to walk to school with Silver Spoon, but those days were in the past now. She frowned, wondering how long it would take her to get used to walking alone.

However, the thought of Silver not being her friend anymore led Diamond Tiara to a realization. She had the Crusaders helping her get back together with Silver Spoon, and Apple Bloom had a plan to rekindle their friendship. She quickly turned around and ran the other way, toward Sweet Apple Acres, hoping that she was not too late. She eventually did find the clubhouse, and climbed up the stairs at a speed that would give Rainbow Dash a run for her bits, but it was empty to her surprise. She walked right in and was about to sit down unil—

"Wow! When ya said you'd be leavin' for school early, ya weren't kiddin'!"

She turned around quickly in shock, seeing Apple Bloom and Babs Seed standing right there at the doorway.

"So I'm not too late?" Diamond asked.

"Nope," Babs answered. "Youze is just early."

"The others normally don't come here 'til a little later," Apple Bloom added.

"Oh," Diamond said, looking around the clubhouse. A moment of awkward silence passed. "So... what do you usually do when you're alone?"

Apple Bloom had to think for a moment. "Well, ah used to sit here an' think of crusading ideas to get our cutie marks, but those days are long gone now. Nowadays, since we found out our special talents were helping other ponies get their cutie marks, ah just sit here and think 'bout who we should help next."

"I gotta admit, cuz," Babs said. "I kinda miss this place."

Apple Bloom and Babs then walked up to the map on the wall in the corner, helping each other decide what pony they should help get their cutie mark next.

"Well, do you guys ever just, like, hang out?" Diamond asked. "Y'know, like have sleepovers?"

"Sure we do," Apple Bloom said. "All the time, in fact."

"I sometimes go in web chat, too," Babs added.

"Hold on," Diamond said to Apple Bloom. "Your family has cable? And wi-fi?"

"'Course we do," Apple Bloom said proudly, then frowned a bit and donned a sad look in her eyes, as if she was being insulted by the old Diamond Tiara. "Wait, you thought we were THAT poor?"

"Nononononononononono!" Diamond said, wishing she could take back what she said. "I didn't mean it like that at all! I meant—"

"We're just messin' with ya," Apple Bloom said, patting her on the shoulder.

"Though I'm sure youze meant SOMETHING like that a while back," Babs commented, smiling to herself as if she had just come up with one of her witty quips. Apple Bloom just shot her a nasty glare.

"So anyway," Diamond said, trying to change subjects. "what's your plan to get me and Sil back together?"

"We betta wait for the othas," Babs said.

"Yeah, yer right," Apple Bloom agreed. "'Til then, let's get to know each other."

"How?" Diamond and Babs asked in unison.

"Like this," Apple Bloom answered. "So Diamond, what's yer favorite color?"

The conversation went on for about thirty minutes, and it was a nice friendly chat. Possibly the friendliest Diamond and Apple Bloom have ever had. Neither had ever imagined that they'd be chatting like old pals in a lifetime, but it was rather refreshing. Despite her coat color, Diamond's favorite color was actually yellow, Apple Bloom's was red, and Babs Seed's favorite was green. It went without saying that Apple Bloom's favorite fruit was apples (though she admitted she harbored a secret love for cherries), Babs actually preferred tomatoes, and Diamond loved oranges and watermelon. When the talk somehow got to the topic of ages, Apple Bloom was at age eight, and Diamond and Babs were nine. Apple Bloom also mentioned Scootaloo and Twist were eight as well, while Sweetie Belle was the youngest, at seven, then Diamond mentioned Silver Spoon was eight as well.

Eventually, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Twist arrived at the clubhouse. "Oh good, you're here," Scootaloo said to Diamond.

"Well since we're all here," Apple Bloom said. "Mah plan was to maybe give Silver a gift. Ah overheard her say sorry wouldn't be enough, so ah figured a gift WITH an apology would be enough to win her over."

"That sounds like a great idea," Sweetie said.

"But what could we give her?" Twist asked.

"Diamond, you've been closer to Silver that any of us have been," Sweetie said. "Does she like anything? I like my stuffed animal, Scootaloo likes her scooter, so what does Silver like?"

"Spoons, probably," Babs said, chuckling to herself. Apple Bloom just shot another death glare at her.

Diamond pondered over this a bit. True, she was Silver's friend ever since her school life started, but the past couple of days sort of drained her memory. She knew she liked the Diary of a Wimpy Foal series, but she already had the latest installment. She also liked jewelry and pretty much anything shiny, but no doubt she had enough of those to fill Celestia's treasure vault — Silver was just as rich as Diamond was, if not more, after all.

"All I can think of are some stylish glasses," she finally said. "Though I don't think it'll be enough."

"OH! I know!" Twist shouted, jumping in place. "What if we made a thcrapbook about all the fun memorieth you two had? Maybe thee'll mith them enough to want to be friendth again!"

Diamond smiled at the idea. "Great idea, four eye—" She immediately paused and covered her mouth, darting her eyes around the room as everypony was staring at her. That one slip-up could have ruined the whole thing she had going.

"Sorry," she said desperately. "I didn't mean it, I swear!"

"It'th alright," Twist said. "No hard feelingth."

"Thanks," the pink filly said, sighing in relief. "It's gonna be a while before I break out of that habit of calling you names."

"But why?" Sweetie asked. "Twist doesn't have four eyes," She pointed at Twist. "See?"

"Never mind," she said. "But anyway, that's a great idea. Twist! Luckily, I have some pictures in my wallet." She then pulled her yellow wallet out of her saddlebag, then unfolded it, showcasing various pictures of her and Silver Spoon over the years.

"You already have a wallet?" Scootaloo asked.

"Well, I AM a rich filly. You might even say I'm FILTHY rich!" She giggled a little to herself.

Babs Seed just facehoofed herself. "Leave the jokes to me."

"Yeah, that was pretty cheesy," Scootaloo commented, who also facehoofed.

"Anyway," Apple Bloom said. "We can sure use those pictures. Jus' pick the ones where you two were happiest."

Diamond Tiara began scrolling through the pictures in her wallet, picking out a few, while Babs ran back to the farmhouse to find an empty booklet. The rest began planning on how the scrapbook would look, making sure it would be engaging to the eye. When Babs came back, Apple Bloom got some tape from the nearby supplies shelf they kept and began working. The Crusaders took turns taping pictures on each page, while Diamond wrote a formal apology letter to attach to the scrapbook. In about an hour, it was finally finished.

"Thanks, girls," Diamond said. "I could've never done it without you."

"You're welcome," Sweetie Belle said, dragging Diamond in a hug.

"Uh-oh," Babs said, looking at the clock that said "7:15 AM". "We'd betta get to school. Quick!"

"We could probably kill time if we take my scooter—"

"No," Sweetie just said flatly as she put on her saddlebag. "Just, just no."

"Oh alright," Scootaloo said, rolling her eyes.

"Y'all go ahead," Apple Bloom said. "Ah'll catch up."

The fillies nodded as Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Twist, and Babs Seed left the clubhouse and went to school. Diamond, still unsure about herself, turned to Apple Bloom, who was putting the supplies they had used back on the shelf.

"How?" she asked.

"How what?" Apple Bloom replied, dumbfounded.

"I mean how can you forgive me so easily," Diamond said. "Silver Spoon didn't forgive me for being a bad friend to her, and she was my best friend. You though, I probably bullied you more than the other foals at the school combined! You of all ponies should be mad at me. How were you able to forgive me after all I did to you?"

"Like Scootaloo said yesterday," Apple Bloom said. "It's all water under the bridge. Ah'm yer friend, now."

"B-but I made fun of you not having a cutie mark!" Diamond said. "I made fun of your family, the fact you don't have parents, and I even turned Babs Seed - your own blood - against you! I even made fun of Scootaloo not being able to fly and Sweetie Belle not being able to use her magic yet! I think I even—"

Diamond was interrupted by a bear hug that Apple Bloom pulled her into, coming out of nowhere. She was surprised at first, but for some reason, decided to embrace it.

"Ah'm still goin' to remember all those mean jokes ya said 'bout me, mah family, and mah friends," Apple Bloom said. "But that was the past Diamond Tiara. The filly who would stop at nothin' to make fun of us, no matter how much it hurt or how much she cared. Ah don't see that filly anymore. Now, ah only see the REAL Diamond Tiara, the one who wants to make new friends and be a better filly. Ah don't know what happened to the past Diamond Tiara, but ah'm glad she's gone."

Apple Bloom then pulled away from the hug and looked at the pink filly in the eyes. "'Cause the real Diamond Tiara is here to stay."

Diamond Tiara sniffed, tears in her eyes. In no time at all, the floodgates opened and she was crying tears of joy. "Th-thank you, Apple B-Bloom!" she said between sobs. "Y-you really ARE a true friend!"

"It's alright," Apple Bloom said calmly, embracing the hug. "Let it all out. Just let it all out."

Diamond continued crying until her sobs drained down to little sniffles. She looked up at the clock, and realized it was 7:20 AM - ten minutes until school.

"Uh-oh," Diamond said. "I-it's 7:20. We better get going."

"Ah know a shortcut," Apple Bloom said. "Follow me!" She ran out of the clubhouse and down the steps, with Diamond Tiara close behind.

* * *

The two fillies barely made it in time for class. In fact, just when they arrived on the school grounds, the bell rang, signalling them that they'd better hurry. When they took their assigned seats, it was quite noticeable that they were in a hurry - they were sweating buckets and panting rather hard.

"Oh good, you're here," Cheerilee greeted. "Don't worry, you two haven't missed out on anything. Now, today we're going to learn about Hippo Crates, the pony who discovered that the Sun and Moon can move on their own, it would just take nearly six times as long." She turned to the chalkboard to write a few notes for her students to take.

While Cheerilee was going on about the lesson, Scootaloo tapped Apple Bloom from behind on the shoulder. "Where were you?" she whispered. "You're never THIS late."

"Ah know," she whispered back, "but Diamond needed a friend, again. We'll just say that."

"Apple Bloom, Scootaloo," Cheerilee called out, "pay attention please. You're disrupting the class," She turned back to the chalkboard and continued talking.

Silver Spoon raised her hoof. "Can I use the bathroom?"

"Sure," the teacher answered. "Just be sure to take a pass with you."

The gray filly got out of her seat and took the filly pass, then walked out of the door. Diamond checked to make sure Cheerilee wasn't looking, then proceeded to stick the gift in Silver's saddlebag. She made sure the note she attached to it was still there, and sure enough, it was.

"I hope this works," she whispered to Sweetie Belle, who was next to her.

"I hope so, too," Sweetie whispered back. "I hate to see when two friends end their relationship."

"Class, please," Cheerilee said as she turned back around. "I know it's Friday, but that doesn't mean we can't pay attention. This will be on the test next week, too, so make sure you're taking notes." While she was a good teacher and all the fillies liked her, she was pretty strict when it came to rules.

* * *

The class went on for four long, pain-staking hours, about Hippo Crates, Aris Tottle, and more ponies who shaped the Equestrian history. It was especially tough on Diamond. She just wanted Silver to see the apology note and the scrapbook, and wanted to know whether it'd be enough or not. The suspense was figuratively killing her, eating her up from the inside, until FINALLY the school bell rang, meaning it was recess.

Diamond went up to the door to the playground and opened it for Silver Spoon, hoping she'd notice, but she simply looked away, pretending to tighten a strap on her saddlebag as she trotted past. The other foals came running out, though, almost trampling over the pink filly. The Crusaders were the last to arrive, and helped Diamond up. "All of that and not a SINGLE thank you?" Scootaloo commented.

Meanwhile, Silver Spoon trotted to the bench she often sat in, especially in recent days since she was avoiding Diamond. The silver filly sat on the far end of the bench and set her saddlebag next to her. She then reached in to grab her Diary of a Wimpy Foal book, but accidentally pulled out Diamond's gift instead. "What was this doing in there?" Curious, she opened it up as an envelope fell out of the pages. She picked it up and the front read "From Diamond Tiara".

"That filly must be trying to apologize again," Silver thought. Her first thought was to throw it away, thinking it'd be another half-effort apology. But for one reason or another, she found herself ripping it open and reading the letter inside:

 _To Silver Spoon,_

 _I know that you're going to think this is some apology with half-effort put into it, but please read on. I am so, so, so, SOOOOOO sorry for being such a terrible friend to you. The Cutie Mark Crusaders helped me realize what true friendship means, and that's the exact OPPOSITE I treated you. I'm sorry for ignoring your suggestions during the election, and I understand why you didn't vote for me. The Crusaders also helped me put this scrapbook together, with pictures that we took when we were still best friends, but I wrote this note on my own. Can you please forgive me and be my friend again? I really, REALLY miss you._

 _-from Diamond Tiara_

Silver Spoon was shocked. "Did she really make this for me?" she thought. She flipped through the pages, each one showcasing a specific picture, with a few stickers here and there. At that moment, she realized she missed Diamond Tiara as well.

"I guess she really HAS changed," she thought to herself. "And to think I wouldn't even listen to her! I gotta find her. NOW!"

She closed the book, put it back in her saddlebag, and hopped off her bench to look for her pink filly. She found her ex-best friend with the Crusaders and Twist, watching them play 4-square. Sweetie Belle, sitting out while waiting for a turn, had her hoof wrapped around Diamond's shoulder.

"Cheer up," Sweetie Belle said. "I'm sure she'll forgive you and be your friend again." Just then, Twist got knocked out of Square #2, and Apple Bloom took her place as the candy cane enthusiast retrieved the ball and went behind Diamond.

"But what is she still doesn't wanna be my friend?" Diamond asked. "What if she just threw the letter and scrapbook away without looking at it."

"Don't worry, Diamond," Twist said. "I bet Thilver Thpoon ith coming over here to be friendth with you right now!"

"I am."

This shocked the fillies, and they turned around to see Silver walking up to them from behind a tree. This shocked Scootaloo so much that she accidentally bounced the ball to Twist's head, knocking her glasses off in front of Silver Spoon.

"Not again!" Apple Bloom said as she glared at Scootaloo.

"S-Silver?" Diamond said. She wanted to say more, but nothing else could come out.

"Hey Diamond," Silver replied. "I read your note, and to be honest, I kind of missed you, too. I've been feeling pretty lonely by myself."

"You have?" Diamond asked.

"Yeah," she said. "So to answer your question, yes, I want to be your friend again."

Diamond gasped, then tears of joy started forming in her eyes. Was Silver Spoon actually forgiving her after she was such a bad friend?

Silver noticed this and held her hooves out. "Alright, c'mere—" She was interrupted when Diamond tackled her and started crying out of happiness. "ThankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouTHANKYOU!" Diamond squealed. "I promise I'll be a good friend from now on! I'll never, ever, EVER be mean again! I swear it!"

"It's okay," Silver said, trying to break out of her grasp but to no avail. "Oh, and here's your glasses, Twist," she said as she grabbed them and held them up. Twist came over, almost tripping on a rock, and got her purple glasses. "Thankth, Thilver," Twist said.

"Ah TOLD ya it'd work," Apple Bloom said.

Diamond Tiara wiped the tears out of her eyes, and let Silver Spoon up. "Thank you all for helping me get my friend back," she said.

"BEST friend," Silver corrected.

"Bleh," Scootaloo commented. "I hate sappy moments. So Silver, you wanna play with us?"

"You bet, blank fla—" Before she could finish that sentence, she quickly covered her mouth, wishing she had never said that "Sorry, I'm just so used to saying that."

"Don't worry," Diamond said. "I made the same mistake,"

For the rest of recess, the fillies played 4-square together. Cheerilee watched from the window in the building, happy to see that Diamond and Silver had finally made amends.

* * *

 **Well that's all for this chapter. But don't worry - it's just beginning!**

 **'Till next chapter, see ya!**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Newest Members

**Great news everyone! This and my other fic, Smashing Stories!, are now up on , so support me there if you're interested.**

 **That being said, enjoy.**

* * *

The school bell rang loudly with its signature siren-like screech, signaling that class had finally ended for the day. Everypony packed their saddlebags, turned in their end-of-class assignments, bid their farewells to Cheerilee as she packed her things up, and chatted amongst themselves, excited about the coming weekend. Rumble asked Featherweight for a rematch in hoofball on Monday, while Peachy Pie, Dinky Doo, and Sunny Daze discussed how happy they were that the gray filly finally got her cutie mark, and Snips and Snails were… being themselves, to put it bluntly.

As such, it should come as no surprise that the Cutie Mark Crusaders were planning the entire weekend out. The four fillies couldn't wait to begin the two full day's worth of helping anypony and everypony discover their special talents, and were talking about just that as they headed toward the clubhouse.

"So who should we help first?" Sweetie asked.

"Well, Dinky Doo just got her cutie mark," Apple Bloom answered. "Maybe we could help her figure out what it means."

"Yeah," Scootaloo added. "What's a smiley face supposed to mean?"

"Maybe being happy and having friends?" Sweetie suggested.

"But ANYPONY can be happy and have friends," Babs said.

"Maybe she's just... better at it?" Sweetie said. "Just like you are at cutting mane?"

"How can you be better at being happy?" Scootaloo asked.

"Well, we'll figure that out when we help Dinky," Apple Bloom said.

Just then, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon called out to the crusaders, asking them to wait up.

"Hey, girls," Sweetie said.

"We just wanted to thank you for bringing us back together," Diamond said.

"Yeah," Silver chimed in. "Di told me about how you girls helped her make that scrapbook. And now thanks to you, we're besties again!"

"We're just glad to see you two are friends again," Sweetie said as she drew Diamond and Silver into a hug.

"No problem," Scootaloo added. "We're your friends now. It's the least we could do."

"And I also wanted to say I'm sorry," Silver said. "Y'know, for bullying you."

"Don't worry," Apple Bloom consoled. "We forgive ya."

With a smile, she turned around to head back home, but not before whipping her head back. "Oh, and tell Twist I'm sorry too."

"We will," Babs said as the crusaders strolled off.

"I'd better get going, too," Diamond said. "Mother and Father probably want me back at the mansion by sundown."

"We can walk back together if you like," Silver suggested.

Diamond happily nodded, and trotted alongside her gray friend for the first time in a week. Thanks to the crusaders, she could finally hang out with her best friend again. She could see it now - Diamond and Silver, against the world once more. As a bonus, she didn't even have to abandon her new friends. Now she had SIX friends instead of one. She'd have to thank them again, but other priorities came first:

"I'm still sorry I was a bad friend," Diamond said.

"It's alright," Silver said. "Now, we can be REAL friends."

An awkward moment of silence passed, as slight confusion filled the two fillies' heads.

"What exactly to real friends do?" Diamond asked, breaking the silence.

"I… don't know," the gray filly answered. "We haven't been real friends for so long, I don't know what we're supposed to do."

Both fillies thought to themselves. If they've never been "real friends", and what they were doing prior to the election wasn't what "real friends" were supposed to do, then what SHOULD they do? Another moment of silence passed before Silver Spoon broke it.

"Maybe we should ask the crusaders for advice," she said.

"You probably can," Diamond said, "but I don't think Mother will let me anywhere near them."

"Oh right, your mother," Silver said. "You should probably ask her anyway."

"What!?" the pink filly responded. "Mother almost NEVER gives me what I want. I usually ask Father if I want something, and even he says no sometimes."

"Well, if you don't ask them, you DEFINITELY aren't going," Silver pointed out.

"I guess that's true," Diamond said as they approached Diamond's home. "I'll see if I can get Father to let me go. I just hope he isn't running any errands."

"Alright," Silver said as she continued walking to her family's mansion, which was conveniently next door. "I'll see you later."

"Bye," Diamond said, waving to her best friend. She then turned around and rang the doorbell, prepared for Randolph to answer the door. Much to her surprise, Filthy Rich was the one who answered.

"Welcome back, Diamond," Filthy greeted his daughter.

"Hello, Father," Diamond said as she walked in and set her saddlebag down. "Where's Mother?"

"Oh, right," Filthy said. "Spoiled wanted me to tell you she is off on a trip to Trottingham. Something about 'training'. Perhaps she is finally setting up for a fitness program I suggested."

Diamond then realized that "training" may very well mean her mother trying to shape up Diamond to hold the family legacy. How taking a trip to Trottingham would have any role in the process, she didn't know. Regardless, the same stress she had felt from the day prior when Spoiled first mentioned Diamond's future role rushed back upon her. However, she pushed the thought aside, thankful that her mother was away on a trip for who knows how long. This meant that she wasn't in the way of her and her new friends.

"Oh, guess what?" Diamond said. "Me and Silver Spoon are friends again!"

"That's wonderful, Diamond," her father said. "I always knew you two would make up someday."

"Well, I couldn't have done it without the crusaders' help," the pink filly said.

"Ah yes, that group of fillies who are now helping other ponies fine their special talents?" Filthy asked. "Some fine girls, I'm sure."

"They are," Diamond agreed. "So can I go play with them? Please?"

"Well, if they helped you and Silver make amends, I don't see why not," Filthy said as he sat on the couch with a newspaper. "Just be back before sundown."

"Thank you, Father," Diamond said as she zipped out of the front door. Just as she was about to start the trip to Sweet Apple Acres, she bumped into Silver Spoon, causing both fillies to fall over. They collided so hard into each other, in fact, that Diamond's tiara ended up on Silver's head and the gray filly's glasses somehow switched places from on her nose to Diamond's nose.

"Oops," Diamond said. "Sorry."

"It's alright, but can you hand me back my glasses?" Silver asked, waving her hoof aimlessly in front of her, barely able to see two inches in front of her nose.

"Here you go," Diamond said, taking off the glasses and handing them to Silver. Now being able to see clearly, she returned Diamond's tiara.

"So what are you doing here?" Diamond asked.

"My parents said I could hang out with the Crusaders!" Silver answered.

"So did Father!" Diamond replied. Both fillies began jumping in excitement

"Wait," Silver said. "What were we going to do with them again?"

Apparently all the excitement had made them forget why they were going to Sweet Apple Acres in the first place. "Oh yeah, we were going to ask them what real friends are supposed to do!" Diamond said.

"Oh right!" Silver said. With that, the two fillies left for the crusaders' clubhouse.

* * *

Sweet Apple Acres was a good few minutes away, but nothing Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon couldn't handle with ease. After all, they were used to talking to the school, and that was an even longer distance. When they did arrive, the two overheard the crusaders talking in the clubhouse with… Twist? Curious, so they took a quick peek inside.

"So wait," Scootaloo said. "You're saying you know this new student?"

"Yup," Twist answered. "We're neighborth. Her name ith Thipporwhill."

"I think I heard of that name before," Sweetie pondered. "Rarity said she and the Pony Tones performed at her cute-cenera."

"Ah heard Big Mac say somethin' 'bout that, too," Apple Bloom added.

"Uh-huh, and I wath there," Twist said.

"Zipporwhill, huh?" Babs said. "And she's moving to our school Monday?"

"Yeah," Twist answered. "Thee was getting bullied for being thmaller than the other foalth."

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon inwardly kicked themselves in the stomach, as memories of them bullying the crusaders, among other foals, came flooding back. They hadn't meant anything by it, but what if they had actually driven the crusaders away from Ponyville Elementary? It could well have happened, if things had continued as they were. The two fillies shuddered at the very thought.

"Hey," Babs called. "What are youze two doing here?"

Diamond and Silver looked back, with the crusaders and Twist looking at them.

"Well," Diamond began, "we WERE going to see what you girls did as friends since we forgot what good friends do together."

"But then we heard Twist say a new student was coming," Silver added.

"Yeah," Twist said. "Thee'th had a pretty rough time at her old thchool. I'm jutht hoping thith thchool won't have any bullying problemth for her."

"Well aside from Diamond and Silver, there aren't really any bullies here," Sweetie said. "And they've changed."

"So this new student moved schools because she was being bullied too much?" Silver asked.

"That's what Twist said," Scootaloo answered. "She must have had a REAL rough time for her to change schools."

"Ah can't imagine how bad bullies would have to be to drive somepony to changin' schools," Apple Bloom said, a little sorry for Twist's friend.

"Me neither," Diamond said. "I don't think even the _past_ me could live with myself if I drove you girls out of school."

"I'd be devastated," Silver added.

"So how did youze find out she's coming to our school?" Babs asked.

"My dad and her dad are good friendth with each other," Twist answered. "My dad ith actually the one who thuggethted Thipporwhill thould come to Ponyville Elementary."

"Don't worry, Twist," Apple Bloom said. "Now that Diamond and Silver aren't bullies, there ain't no chance of that happenin'."

"So we could probably make a new friend!" Sweetie said happily, a small burst of magic coming out of her horn.

"We'll try to be good friends, too," Silver added.

"Thankth, girth," Twist said. "Now I KNOW Thipporwhill ith gonna have a great time here!"

"And is somepony TRIES to mess with her, they've got another thing coming," Scootaloo said, pounding her hooves together.

The other fillies simply laughed at Scootaloo, who joined in the laughing mess as well. Then Apple Bloom, struggling to calm herself, tried to get the others' attention.

"Hey, y'know somethin'?" the farm filly asked. "How come we let Diamond, Silver, and Twist in here when they're not crusaders?"

"APPLE BLOOM!" Sweetie shouted, almost like she was offended. "Why would you say that to our friends!?"

"No, I think what she's trying to say is that they should be crusaders, too," Scootaloo said.

"I had the same thought," Babs said.

"Woah woah woah WOAH!" Diamond said. "Are you saying… what I think you're saying?"

"I think they are," Silver said.

"Are you thaying we can be cruthaderth too?" Twist asked.

"CRUSADERS!" Apple Bloom called. "HUDDLE!"

With that, the four fillies huddles in the corner of the clubhouse, looking back to make sure the other three fillies weren't listening. As they were whispering, Diamond, Silver, and Twist were waiting anxiously. Were they actually going to be Cutie Mark Crusaders? Diamond and Silver were especially surprised - just a week ago, they were bullying the Crusaders, and they only just came clean yesterday. Even Twist looked shocked, and she was a friend of Apple Bloom. Not to mention that they already had their cutie marks at the time the club was founded.

About two minutes passed, and the four fillies turned to their friends. "How would yall like to be honorary Cutie Mark Crusaders?" Apple Bloom asked.

"You really mean it?" Diamond asked.

"Tho we can actually be Cutie Mark Cruthaderth!?" Twist asked. When the fillies nodded, she drew Apple Bloom into a hug.

"So, do we have to do something special to get in?" Silver asked. "Like, get stung by a bee on our tongues?"

"That sounds painful," Sweetie said.

"Nah," Apple Bloom answered. "Just an oath and an initiation speech." She then shot a look at Scootaloo. "Ah just hope a certain somepony shortened it."

"Oops," the orange pegasus said. "I forgot."

"That's alright," Babs said. "We could just give them a smalla version."

The others agreed, and Apple Bloom went back to the farmhouse to grab the stand they had used for Babs Seed's initiation, while Sweetie Belle went to the Carousel Boutique to get some spare capes she had in her closet (they had a tendency to tear them during various escapades). When both fillies came back, the white unicorn took her position on the stand as the other crusaders stood to the side, while Diamond, Silver, and Twist were up front and center.

"Alright," Sweetie began after clearing her throat. "We the Cutie Mark Crusaders elect Twist, Silver Spoon, and Diamond Tiara to join us as our friends, sisters, and fellow Cutie Mark Crusaders! Everypony raise your right hoof and say 'I comply.'"

"I comply," Silver Spoon said first, raising her right hoof.

"I comply," Twist followed.

"I comply, too," Diamond said last.

"Great!" Sweetie said. "You three are now solemnly sworn in, here this day, in witness of your fellow friends and sisters as Cutie Mark Crusaders!" After the three fillies gave their applause, Sweete turned to Apple Bloom. "So… what happens now?"

"We give them their capes," Apple Bloom answered.

"Oh, right," Sweetie said. She then reached into her saddlebag and pulled out three Cutie Mark Crusaders capes. They had the same texture, emblem, and golden underside as the other capes did, the only difference was that they were green. "I though we should use the capes I accidentally made from green thread, since they already had cutie marks when we started crusading" she said.

"That's a great idea, Sweetie!" Apple Bloom said. "Why didn't ah think of that?"

"So are you girls ready for your capes?" Scootaloo said. The three soon-to-be crusaders rapidly nodded their heads.

"Alright," Sweetie said, getting off the stand, capes in her hoof. She went over to Silver Spoon first, and took off her glasses so she could put the cape around her, tying it. "There you go," Sweetie said as she put Silver's glasses back on. She repeated the same process with Twist. Then, she trotted over to Diamond Tiara, and put her cape on.

"Congratulations!" Sweetie Belle said. "You are now Cutie Mark Crusaders!"

Twist was jumping up and down in excitement, while Diamond and Silver were checking out each other's capes. They were now officially Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"So now that we have SEVEN crusaders," Apple Bloom said. "Ah think we should all play a game together, an' ah know just the one. Wait here," she said as she ran out of the clubhouse.

"What's she doing?" Babs asked.

"I don't know," Scootaloo answered. "Probably setting something up."

"Wait, Di," Silver said. "Didn't we come here for a reason?"

"Oh yeah, I remember!" the pink earth pony said. "We were wondering what actual friends were supposed to do, since me an Sil only became 'real friends' today."

"Well, what did you usually do?" Sweetie asked.

"We sometimes went to Sugarcube Corner after school," Silver answered.

"And we sometimes visited each other," Diamond followed.

"Then do what you do usually, minus the bullying," Scootaloo flatly said. "And since you guys are now crusaders, we can help you out if you need."

"Yup," Babs said. "Crusadas always stick togetha."

"Thanks, girls," Diamond said. "So Twist, tell us more about Zipporwhill."

"Well," the peppermint enthusiast began. "Thee hath a white-colored coat like me and Thweetie, and thee altho hath gold mane. Oh, and thee altho wearth a tiara all the time."

"A tiara?" Diamond asked. "Like mine?"

"Well yeah," Twist answered. "Only it'th bigger and white. Thipporwhill altho wearth glatheth like me and Thilver, though they're black."

"Sounds like an interesting-looking filly," Babs said aloud, causing everypony in the room to shoot an odd look at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Oh, and thee'th altho GREAT with petth!" Twist added. "Thee hath a cutie mark for it and everything. It'th three paw printths. Thee'th altho a pegathuth and flieth like a hummingbird."

"Gee, way to rub it in," Scootaloo said, a little jealous.

"I can't wait to meet her!," Diamond said.

"Yeah," Silver agreed. "Why would anypony bully her? Especially for something like being smaller than the others."

"Well, youze two would have done the same thing if she came before the election," Babs pointed out.

Silver wanted to say against that statement, but knew the Manehattan filly was right.

"Okay, girls," Apple Bloom called from outside. "Check this out!"

When the crusaders exited from the clubhouse, they were greeted with a large maze that Apple Bloom set up with haybales. It spanned a couple of yards across the area, with branching paths on the inside. There were three entrances at the start, but only one exit.

"What IS this?" Diamond asked.

"Well, since yall joined the crusaders, ah figured we should all do somethin' fun together," Apple Bloom answered. She then handed Twist, Scootaloo, and Diamond blindfolds.

"Do we… wear these?" Scootaloo asked.

"OH! I know thith game!" Twist said. "We're thuppothed to put theeth blindfoldth on, then have a partner to help uth get through the mayth!"

"That's right!" Apple Bloom called. "So yall partner up!"

Babs Seed got with Scootaloo, Silver and Diamond paired up with each other, and Sweetie Belle decided to go with Twist.

"OK, now put yer blindfolds on, and the rest of ya head to the end of the maze," Apple Bloom ordered.

"But what about youze?" Babs asked.

"Well, SOMEPONY needs to make sure none of ya step outside the maze," the farm filly answered.

"Hey Thweetie," Twist asked. "Can you hold my glatheth?"

"Sure," the unicorn answered as she took Twist's purple glasses with her. Then, once the helpers were on the other end of the maze, Apple Bloom told the others to put their blindfolds on. Diamond in particular was excited. "This is going to be so much fun!" she said as she jumped in place.

"On yer marks," Apple Bloom said.

Scootaloo, Diamond, and Twist got ready.

"Get set..."

Diamond and Twist scraped their hind hooves against the ground, while Scootaloo revved up her wings.

"GO!"

The three fillies ran forward, trying to get a head start over the other two, but were immediately met with a giant haystack. This was the cue for the other fillies to start giving directions.

"Go left," Silver and Babs said at the same time.

"Go right," Sweetie said.

The blindfolded fillies kept following their directions, with Apple Bloom on the edge making sure none of them accidentally went over the maze's borders. After a while, Diamond and Scootaloo were on the same path. In order to get more distance, the orange pegasus pushed the pink earth pony out of the way.

"So that's how you wanna play it, huh?" Diamond threatened playfully. "It's on!"

"You'll have to catch me first," Scootaloo taunted as she zipped away.

"Hey, that's no fair!" Silver complained.

"Ah didn't say ya couldn't mess with the others," Apple Bloom said, "The only rule is to not go over the border."

For the next few minutes, Scootaloo and Diamond were playfully pushing each other out of the way, trying to get to the end of the maze first, all while following Silver and Babs' commands. They often found themselves confused about who was giving the demands to who, leading to dead ends (and bumping headfirst into walls). Silver and Babs found it hard to give their commands without giggling, and Apple Bloom was a laughing mess, rolling on the floor in an endless wave of giggles.

"Left!" Babs Seed shouted.

"Right!" Silver Spoon called.

" _ **RUUUUUUUN!**_ " both fillies called in unison.

" _This must be the final stretch,_ " Diamond Tiara thought as she ran at full speed. From behind, she could hear Scootaloo buzzing her wings, getting more speed. The orange pegasus was catching up. Diamond waited until she caught up and rammed into her again to secure victory, only for Scootaloo to bump her back. Neither seemed to go down.

"And the winner is…" Apple Bloom said.

 _BONK_

Both fillies collided headfirst into an apple tree, resulting in a searing pain in the head. Both of them dizzily tried to regain balance, but then several apples fell on them, piling up on each other. When Diamond and Scootaloo popped out of the pile, their friends were laughing so hard they were in tears.

"Yall are better apple buckers than AJ!" Apple Bloom said between laughs.

"You were running so fast you completely skipped the finish line and hit that tree," Sweetie followed, laughing equally as much.

"Yeah, laugh it up," Scootaloo said as another apple fell on her head, much to her chagrin.

"So which one of us won?" Diamond eagerly asked.

"Neither," Silver said, laughing so hard her glasses fell off.

" _ **WHAT!?**_ " both fillies exclaimed.

"Yeah, Twist crossed the finish line, like, five minutes ago," Babs explained.

"You thould have theen yourthelves," Twist said, laughing it up. "That wath probably the funnietht thing I've ever theen!"

"So what we just went through…" Scootaloo said,

"All that pushing, shoving, and running…" Diamond followed.

"WAS FOR NOTHING!?" both fillies finished.

"Pretty much," Apple Bloom answered.

"Well, at least I got second," Diamond said.

"Did not!" Scootaloo retorted.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Girls," Silver said, putting her glasses back on. "You both were tied!"

Diamond and Scootaloo looked at each other, beginning to don mischievous smiles on their faces. They each grabbed an apple, and made it look like they were about to throw it at their fellow crusaders.

"We're the princesses of Apple Mountain," Diamond said.

"Yeah," Scootaloo followed. "Try to take it from us before you get pelted with apples!"

The other fillies quickly caught on. "You're on!" Sweetie said.

"But me and Twist have glasses," Silver said. "So no headshots!"

"Fair enough," Diamond said as she threw an apple, narrowly missing Babs Seed.

"So that's how youze wanna play, huh," the Manehattan filly challenged.

Diamond and Scootaloo grabbed more apples and chucked them at the others, while they raced to Apple Mountain to dethrone them.

* * *

While Diamond wished the day would never end, it unfortunately began to come to a close as Celestia's sun began to set and Luna's moon was taking its place. Each of the fillies began to depart and go their separate ways - Twist went back to her parents, Sweetie Belle went back to Rarity, and Scootaloo made her way back to the orphanage. The only ones left were Apple Bloom, Babs Seed, Silver Spoon, and Diamond Tiara.

"Thanks for the fun day," Diamond said.

"Yeah, I had fun, too," Silver followed.

"Well, yer crusaders now," Apple Bloom said. "And us crusaders are real close friends."

"So how come youze took off your cape," Babs said.

"Well, I wanted Apple Bloom to keep it," Diamond answered.

"Why can't ya take it back home with ya?" the yellow filly asked.

"And risk Mother finding this at some point? No thank you," the rich filly replied, handing Apple Bloom her cape. The farm filly understood, and took it.

"It's getting late," Babs said. "Youze betta get going."

"I guess you're right," Silver said, signalling Diamond to walk with her.

"Bye girls," the filly waved.

"Goodbye!" both Apples waved as they returned to the farmhouse.

When Diamond returned home, Randolph had just finished preparing dinner, and she had to restrain herself from eating like a timberwolf. All that running had made her hungry. When she went to bed, she decided to watch another episode of Mysteries of Fillydelphia. Reaching for the remote, she noticed the same picture of her and Silver Spoon from the night before, though now, she wasn't upset at all.

For the first time in what seemed like months, she was happy.

* * *

 **Well that just about wraps it for this chapter. Not much else to say here except...**

 **'Till next chapter, see ya!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Past and Present

**And we're back!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The rest of the weekend, to Diamond Tiara, was a blast. With Spoiled out of the picture, she was free to hang out with her friends, new and old, as much as she wanted. They played several games Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle had played when it was just them crusading, and they turned out to be MUCH more fun with seven players. Not only that, they could now play games like hoofball, which was normally impossible with three to four players since Sweetie always insisted on being the referee. Diamond also managed to sneak in her father's playing cards, which resulted in Go Fish being a new favorite amongst the crusaders.

And since Diamond was now a Cutie Mark Crusader, she could help her friends, old and new, in their efforts to help other ponies figure out their special talents. Their first was Dinky Doo. While both she and Diamond were hesitant about helping each other, the other crusaders assured Dinky that the rich filly and her glasses-wearing accomplice had changed for the better. Within a few minutes, the fillies figured out Dinky's special talent was sticking by her friends' sides, as she got her cutie mark when she caught Sunny Daze when she flew off of the swing. After that, they also helped a red mare named Lovely, whose special talent was foalsitting.

However, Sunday was coming to a close, signalling that the crusaders would need to get some shut-eye soon. With two ponies now learning their special talents, plus tons of games played, it was safe to say it had been a weekend well spent. All that was left was to review activities of past few days, and it was this the crusaders were doing in their clubhouse.

"Alright," Apple Bloom said, with a checklist in hoof. "So mah hoofball team won over Babs's team by three points."

"No no no," Babs corrected. "Youze said we'd CONTINUE the game next time!"

"That's true," Sweetie said, backing Babs up. Being referee had its advantages.

"Fine," the farm filly said, erasing what she just wrote. "SO FAR, mah team is beatin' Babs's team."

"Don't forget we helped Dinky," Silver Spoon said.

"And Lovely," Twist added.

"Ah'm gettin' to that," Apple Bloom told them as she wrote them down.

"Can we also put 'We added Go Fish as one of our favorite games'?" Scootaloo asked.

"Ah guess," Apple Bloom said as she scribbled that in.

"Looks like you're running out of room on that list," Diamond said.

"Yup," Apple Bloom agreed. "We're gonna need some more paper."

"Where'd youze get that in the first place, anyway?" Babs asked.

"Twilight gave us some of her scroll paper," Sweete answered. "We've been using it ever since we started crusading."

"It's held all of our achievements for all this time," Scootaloo added. "Though I think it might be time to ask for some more."

"Well, we'll think about it when we finally run out," Apple Bloom said. "Ah think we can stuff a few more milestones in here."

"It'th getting late," Twist said, looking out the window and seeing it was sundown. "My parentth are gonna get worried if I don't get home thoon."

"I'd better get going, too," Sweetie said. "It's a school night, and when I'm sleeping over, my sister always wants me in bed by 9:00 PM on those."

"Ah have some chores ah need to finish, too," Apple Bloom said. "We'll see each other tomorrow."

Apple Bloom put up her list and trotted out of the clubhouse, with Twist close behind. Sweetie Belle was about to leave, but turned back to Babs Seed.

"Aren't you going with her?" the unicorn asked.

"I'll catch up," Babs said. "I just need to talk with Diamond and Silva."

"I think I'll stay a bit, too," Scootaloo said.

"Alright," Sweetie said as she made her way to the Carousel Boutique. Now it was just Babs, Scootaloo, Diamond, and Silver.

"So why did you want to talk to us?" Diamond asked.

"I'm still kinda sorry about the, y'know, what happened at the train station, making youze drop in mud and all," Babs said, looking down. "I know youze was there to say bye, and then…"

"It's alright," Silver said. "Diamond already forgave you, so I forgive you too."

"Thanks," Babs said.

"So can I ask you something?" Diamond said. "Of both of you?"

"Shoot," Babs and Scootaloo said in unison.

"So Babs, why are you living here all of a sudden?" the pink filly asked. Then she turned to the pegasus. "And why are you in an orphanage? You two don't have to answer if you don't want to, I was just—"

"Nah," Scootaloo said, interrupting her. "You're a crusader now, no reason you can't know."

"Really?" Diamond said, a little surprised.

"I'd imagine it'd be a serious topic," Silver said. "One that you two probably wouldn't be comfortable talking about."

"Well, I kinda have to get used to telling ponies this kind of thing when I get as famous as Rainbow Dash," Scootaloo said.

"Me too," Babs said. "I suppose I should go first." She cleared her throat and began to speak her tale.

"As youze know, I'm from Manehattan, which is a LOT different from Ponyville. Here, everypony's helping each otha, and everypony is friends with everypony. It's nice and calm here. But in the streets, howeva, it's everypony for themselves. Youze gotta fend for yourself, 'cause ponies are not as willing to help youze when youze is in a pickle. That's just how Manehattan works. Youze is either on top or on bottom. Unfortunately, my dad got the short end of the stick. He had a job as an electrician, helping everypony with their broken TVs and cameras and such. It paid pretty well, but he spent most of his savings to pay to keep his appearance in shape, and then he got fired. Howeva, he got fired, and we've been in a tight pinch eva since. It was so bad, in fact, we sometimes had to decide WHO would eat. My parents wanted to send me and my little sista to Aunt Orange, but her landlord would only keep one of us, so they decided to send us here to be with Granny Smith until things got betta. But they could only afford one train ticket, so they sent me here and my sista with Aunt Orange. I've been here eva since."

When she was finished, Scootaloo frowned a bit, feeling sorry for her Manehattan friend. She already heard the story when Babs first came, and it was just as sad as when she first heard it.

Diamond's eyes were as wide as dinner plates, though with pupils as small as ants, said "That's… that's horrible."

"Y-you're family had to separated from each other?" Silver asked, a tear running down her eye. "That has to be the s-saddest thing I've ever heard."

"Yeah," Babs said, her head held low. "My parents though it'd be best if me and my sista were somewhere safe while they were trying to get more money. I could be here for who knows how long."

"AND your sister had to go somewhere else?" Diamond asked. "That's just sad."

"W-who is your sister?" Silver asked. Despite being the saddest of the three to know Babs's situation, she was the most curious as well.

"Her name is Sour Seed," Babs answered. "I think I have a picture of us around here somewhere—"

"You mean this?" Scootaloo interrupted, pulling a picture out of the nearby toy chest.

"Yup, that's the one," Babs answered.

She took the picture from Scootaloo's hoof and showed it to Diamond and Silver. A family of four was shown, with Babs Seed, her two parents, and a smaller filly who was her sister. The mare, presumably the mother, had red, straight mane like Babs, a yellow coat like the smaller filly, and a feather duster cutie mark. The father had opposite colors - black mane like Sour and a brown coat like Babs, and a cutie mark that was a plug and outlet. Sour Seed, who was the smallest filly, had black mane and a yellow coat. She didn't have a cutie mark yet.

"We're sorry you had to be separated," Diamond consoled her new friend.

"It's alright," Babs said. "My cousins and Grandma Smith are great family to be around. Definitely eases the pain."

"But still," Silver commented. "To have to be separated from your family? That HAS to be awful."

"Well, then you probably don't want my question answered," Scootaloo said. "Trust me, it's sad."

"Well, they already heard my story," Babs pointed out. "They might as well hear yours."

"Are you sure?" Scootaloo said, a little unsure of herself despite being quick to say she'd answer them. "Even I cry when I tell it sometimes."

"What do you think, Silver?" Diamond asked, taking notice of her friend's watery eyes. "Should we?"

A fews seconds of silence passed, then Silver wiped tear from her eye. "OK, I'm ready."

"Well, sit tight," Scootaloo said, "You're in for a ride.

"So I'm an orphan, and I live at the Ponyville Orphanage with around twenty other orphans, but you already know that. I was born to two pegasus ponies. She died giving birth to me. My dad... My dad I knew all too well. For as long as I can recall, he... he beat me. He hit me in the head, in the chest, my legs, pretty much everywhere. He threw things at me, he… he sometimes made me sleep outside in the winter. The worst part about was—" she sniffed a bit, but continued. "Was his yelling. He kept yelling 'It's your fault she's dead, you miserable foal!' and 'If you flightless idiot wasn't born, she'd still be alive!' I think the worst thing he—" she sniffed again, with a tear visible in her eyes "—He ever said was 'You'll never be able to fly, runt!' After awhile, my preschool teacher found out he was beating me, and reported it immediately. He was arrested, and I was put in Ponyville Orphanage, under a nice mare named Candy Cane. However, he said one last thing before he was taken to prison," she stopped a bit, wiping a tear off. "'NOPONY WILL EVER ADOPT YOU, YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR A PEGASUS!' For a while, I thought his words were true, even a-after I became friends with Apple Bloom and Sweetie. But then I figured that it WASN'T true, a-and that I was a g-good filly. I w-was a pegasus, who would ONE DAY f-fly. One day."

Scootaloo finished her tale, a few tears rolling down her eyes. She looked at her friends, and wasn't surprised to see that they were visibly heartbroken. Diamond had tears in her eyes, rolling down and hitting the clubhouse floor with a splash. Even the stoic Babs Seed had a tear in her eye. The story never got better.

Silver Spoon, on the other hoof, had her mouth agape. The impact of the pegusus's tale was about as awful and horrifying as the Scretch movie she had convinced her parents to let her watch. She looked at her hoof, and saw it was shaking, then noticed a few tears rolling down. Now with tears flying every which way from her eyes, she ran up to Scootaloo and threw her hooves around her, half-because she wanted to provide Scootaloo comfort, and half-because she wanted some comfort of her own.

"I-I-I'm so s-s-s-sorry," the gray filly said between sobs. "I-I had no idea!" She continued crying into Scootaloo's coat, oblivious to the fact her glasses had fallen off.

"So-so all those insults I made about you being orphaned…" Diamond said, another tear falling out of her watery eyes. "I-I'm SO sorry. I didn't mean ANY of it! I swear—"

"It's alright," Babs interrupted, putting a hoof around her shoulder. "Youze didn't know."

Pretty soon, Silver's sobbing drained down to simple sniffles and the occasional cough. "H-how can anypony do that to their foal?" she asked, putting her glasses on.

"Well, like I said," Scootaloo answered, "for a long time, I thought it was MY fault he was beating me. I thought that if I hadn't been born, he and my mother would be happy together and everypony would be better off without me. However, when I told Apple Bloom and Sweetie the story, they comforted me and said that they wouldn't be the crusaders without me. After all, it was Sweetie AND me who helped Apple Bloom in the first place. Personally… I wouldn't have it any other way."

"So… nopony has adopted you yet?" Silver asked, her eyes still watery.

"No," Scootaloo answered glumly. "But I'm still waiting for that moment to prove him wrong there too. So far… he's been right about nopony adopting me."

"Gee, and I though MY mother was bad," Diamond said to herself as her face slowly turned into a scowl. All of her former anger melted and accumulated into a puddle of rage. Despite that, the tears didn't seem to disappear. "Well, I think he DESERVES to be put in prison! Nopony should EVER do that to their foal! PLEASE tell me he was put on death row!"

"No, he wasn't," Scootaloo answered. "But he was sentenced for life. Foal abuse is not taken kindly in Ponyville."

"I'd betta get going," Babs said. "Applejack is probably waiting for me at the farmhouse."

"I should be going, too," Scootaloo said. "It's getting pretty late, and I don't wanna miss the dinner bar."

The fillies went their separate ways. Diamond and Silver decided to go together, as they usually did. For the rest of the night, Diamond was just plain angry at Scootaloo's ex-father. How could he EVER do that to Scootaloo? Especially for something that clearly wasn't her fault. When she got back home, she told Randolph and Filthy Rich that she lost her appetite and went straight to bed, even though it was only 7:30 PM. While she was white-hot with anger, it was her eventual tears of sadness that put her to sleep.

* * *

 _ **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

As she did every morning, Diamond groggily got up from bed, took care of her bathroom needs, and turned off the clock. She noticed that it read "MONDAY", which meant it was a school day. She grabbed her tiara, and put her saddlebag on. She checked one last time in the mirror, now fully awake, and noticed tear stains on her face. She quickly washed them off, not wanting to possibly draw anypony's attention, and made her way to the school. Along the way, she encountered Silver Spoon.

"Hey," Diamond greeted her friend. "Are you alright? Y'know, after what Babs and Scootaloo told us last night?"

"I'm fine now," Silver answered. "It was just so sad. Now I feel more guilty than ever."

"Well, we already apologized," Diamond consoled, "And we're crusaders now, so I don't think we have to worry about that anymore."

A moment of silence passed between the two friends. The winds were surprisingly calmer than usual, especially for March. However, a realization that Silver Spoon had broke the silence.

"Hey," she said. "I just remembered — today is the day Zipporwhill is coming to our school!"

"The new student?" Diamond thought aloud. "Oh right, I forgot."

"Well, HOPEFULLY we can start on a good note," Silver said. "Then we could probably be friends."

"I just hope old instincts don't get the best of me," Diamond said.

"Twist already told us she was bullied a lot," Silver replied. "I don't think she needs ANY more of that here."

"Well, I guess," Diamond said. "Oh look, we're here." The conversation had distracted them so much that they hadn't realized that they were already at the school. About an hour early as usual.

"So what should we do?" Silver asked.

"You wanna take a trip to Sugarcube Corner?" Diamond suggested. "I always have some bits on my saddlebag."

"Sure," Silver answered. "We've got time, anyway."

The next hour was spent at Sugarcube Corner. The two friends ordered what they usually did — Diamond got a small strawberry ice cream and Silver got a chocolate milkshake. As they ate their treats, they began talking about how they would introduce themselves to Zipporwhill, until deciding that they should probably let the other crusaders introduce themselves first. They then talked about how great their weekend was away from the crusaders. Silver Spoon had another bracelet to add to her collection, which was big enough to rival that of the Diamond Dogs' findings, and Diamond had purchased her own copy of the latest installment of Diary of a Wimpy Foal. Then, they discussed about how great it was to be crusaders, what with all the games and the great feeling of helping other ponies find their special talents.

When the clock said it was time to go to school, Diamond and Silver left a tip and headed to Ponyville Elementary. When they arrived, they met up with the other crusaders, and went into the schoolhouse, where Cheerilee was awaiting her students. One could tell that she had a happy announcement to make, and the crusaders already knew what it was.

"Alright, everypony, take your seats," Cheerilee said, signalling her students to settle down. "I have an important announcement."

"Is it more extra credit?" Pipsqueak asked, raising his hoof. He was always deemed the teacher's pet.

"No, Pipsqueak," the teacher corrected. "But, we ARE having a new student join us today!"

The fillies began talking amongst themselves in excitement. Some questions them began flying around.

"Who is he or she?" Sunny Daze asked.

"Does she have a special talent yet?" Dinky Doo asked.

"Is he an earth pony, pegasus, or unicorn?" Rumble asked.

"Where's the pudding?" Snails asked to nopony in particular. He was always credited as the class clown, though it was questionable if it was intentional or not.

"She's in the principal's office right now," Cheerilee said, trying to calm the class down. "I'll go ahead and get her."

When she left the classroom to get the new student, the class was buzzing with conversation. First Babs Seed, then Tender Taps who moved up a grade a few weeks ago, and now ANOTHER student? Granted, Babs was just here temporarily, but still. This was certainly unexpected. All the tension led up to Cheerilee opening the door, with a small, white pegasus buzzing beside her, with black glasses and a cutie mark with three paw prints. She was pretty much everything Twist had described, from the glasses to the oversized tiara on her head.

"So THAT'S Zipporwhill," Diamond thought to herself. "Twist wasn't lying when she said she was small..." She quickly stopped her train of thought. "What am I THINKING!? I don't wanna bully another pony for being different! Not again!"

Diamond looked around the room to see what the other foals thought. On her left, she saw Sweetie Belle, gazing at the new student with a smile on her face. Diamond could tell the unicorn couldn't wait to get to know her. On her right, Silver Spoon also had a smile that was just as big, if not bigger than Sweetie's. On the other side of the room, she saw Snails… drooling? Weather he was thinking about lunch or was was attracted to Zipporwhill's apparent good looks was a mystery she wasn't willing to solve.

"Alright, students," Cheerilee called. "This is Zipporwhill. Do you mind introducing yourself to the class?"

"Sure!" Zipporwhill said. She was apparently of Native Equestrian descent, given her interesting accent. Definitely a rare in Ponyville.

She began buzzing around the room, spewing out facts about herself. "My name is Zipporwhill! I'm a pegasus, and my special talent is taking care of pets! I just love love love LOVE pets! Dogs, cats, birds, turtles, snakes, you name it, I love it! I also LOVE the Pony Tones! I'm their biggest fan! I even have an autograph from one of them! See?" She held out a picture of the Pony Tones, with "To Zipporwhill" being upon it. Apple Bloom noticed that it was Big Mac's distinctive hoofwriting.

"Well, you sure are an ENERGETIC filly," Cheerilee commented,

"Thank you!" Zipporwhill said happily. "It's because my mom and dad run a coffee shop, and I have three cups of coffee every morning! No more, no less."

"Very… interesting…" Cheerilee said. "Well, take a seat, please."

"Sure thing, Mrs. Cheerilee!" Zipporwhill saluted as she buzzed over to the only available seat, which just to her luck was next to Twist. Once the class settled, Cheerilee began writing on the board.

"Wait, Twist?" Zipporwhill whispered. "You're in this class?"

"Yup," she answered quietly. "Thith ith gonna be a fun clath. Everypony ith nith to each other, Cheerilee ith the beth teacher ever, and—"

"Twist," Cheerilee called. "Please be quiet. You're disrupting class."

"Thorry," the filly in question said. Cheerilee turned back to the blackboard.

"But don't worry," Twist whispered a little quieter. "Nopony will bully you here."

Zipporwhill smiled and rapidly nodded.

* * *

A few hours passed until it was finally time for recess. In a matter of seconds, all the foals rushed outside to play outside and get their minds off of the existential learning. Zipporwhill was the last to exit, and looked around. She could see a playground built specifically for the school, complete with a slide and swings, and on the other side of it was a hoofball field. Being the energetic filly she was, she buzzed over there first, hardly being able to wait to finally let all that caffeine-powered energy out. When she arrived, she quickly took notice that only colts were playing, but that didn't stop her. She went ahead and buzzed over to Pipsqueak, who was waiting in his position as defender.

"Hey," Zipporwhill greeted the abnormally small colt. "Can I join? I don't really care whose team I'm on, I just wanna have fun! Maybe I can be a defender with you, or maybe—"

"Uhh, sorry, Zipporwhill," Pipsqueak interrupted. "But both teams are full. Maybe next ti—"

"PIP!" Rumble called out. "QUIT TALKING TO YOUR MAREFRIEND AND STOP SNIPS!"

Pipsqueak looked around, and noticed that Snips had the ball and was carrying it directly to the goal. "Sorry," he said while running off to help his team. "Gotta go!"

As he ran off, Zipporwhill looked around, a little upset about the rejection, but her spirits flared back up when she noticed three fillies playing on the swings by the playground, looking like they were having a good old time. The pegasus buzzed over to them, making sure not to accidentally get hit.

"Hi Zipporwhill!" Dinky Doo greeted.

"Hi girls!" the pet-loving filly greeted back. "Can I play with you?"

"Uhh, sorry," Sunny Daze answered. "But there are only three swings."

"I could get off if you want," Peachy Pie offered.

"No, that's alright," Zipporwhill said. "I'll… just go somewhere else."

"Well, alright," Peachy said. "See you later."

With a sigh, Zipporwhill began buzzing around. She thought about going down the slide, but other than climbing up and sliding down, what more could she possibly do? On top of that, she almost never walked — she was almost always in the air (thanks to all the coffee). Surely there was more to recess than this. At her old school, everypony was doing something different, but here, the foals seemed to just hang out in their own groups. And since she was new, despite all the energy she had, she hadn't had any time to form any relationships with anypony. The only pony she knew was Twist.

"Wait," she thought to herself. "Twist! Maybe she'll play with me! We're great friends, after all!"

She then began buzzing around, searching for her messy-maned friend. After some time, she found her… playing four-square with other fillies.

"Oh no," Zipporwhill thought. "Even she has friends of her own! And look at how many there are!"

She, at first, thought about ditching the idea altogether. But after some thought, she didn't know if it was her or the coffee thinking at this point, she figured she might as well try. Given the previous outcomes of the same situation, she doubted it. But she did have some hope though. Twist was her neighbor — her friend, no less. Certainly SHE of all foals would be willing to play with her.

"Hey Twist!" Zipporwhill called, hiding her doubt behind an energetic smile. Unfortunately, she had decided to come out of a bush, completely hidden from the crusaders, so everypony in the game was caught off-guard. Scootaloo, in particular, was so shocked she accidentally bumped the ball into Silver Spoon's head, knocking off her glasses.

"Ah don't think this is yer game," Apple Bloom commented.

"Yeah," Babs said. "Isn't that, like, the third time that's happened?"

"Well I get startled easily, alright?" Scootaloo said.

"Here you go," Zipporwhill said, handing the knocked-off glasses to the knocked-down Silver Spoon.

"Thanks," Silver said, putting them back on.

"Anyway, hey Twist!" Zipporwhill said.

"Hi Thipporwhill!" Twist said happily. "Can I introduth you to my friendth?"

"Sure!" the white pegasus said.

"OK," Twist said, clearing her throat. "That'th Apple Bloom," she called, pointing to the farm filly.

"Howdy," she greeted.

"And that'th her couthin, Babth Theed," Twist continued.

"Hey," the Manehattan filly said.

"Thith ith Thweetie Belle, and that'th Thcootaloo," she said, pointing to the two respective fillies.

"Hi Zipporwhill!" Sweetie said.

"'Sup." Scootaloo said, her tomboyish nature kicking in.

"And theeth two are Diamond Tiara and Thilver Thpoon!" the candy cane filly finished.

"Hi," Diamond greeted. "Twist has told us so much about you."

"She… she has?" Zipporwhill asked.

"Yeah, like how you liked pets, how you always wear a tiara, and how you were made fun of for being small, and—" Diamond said before being interrupted by Twist.

"Thee dothen't need to know that," Twist whispered.

"Oh, I see how it is," Zipporwhill said. "So you're just gonna be my friends because you feel sorry huh? Is that it? HUH?"

"I… I'm thorry, Thipporwhill," Twist said. "I didn't know you'd—"

"Well I have news for you!" Zipporwhill said, a little angry. "I'm not buying your pity! I don't need anypony's pity! I don't need yours, or yours, or ANYPONY'S. No pity! NONE!" With that, she buzzed away.

"Thipporwhill!" Twist called. "Wait!" She looked at her friends, giving a face that said "What were you thinking!?" before running off to catch her freind.

"Well that's JUST great," Scootaloo said. "Now we probably lost our chance at having a new friend!"

"Not to mention we probably soiled our friendship with Twist," Babs pointed out.

"OH NO!" Diamond thought. "It happened again! If I had just kept my fat mouth shut everything would have gone fine! I can't believe I just did it again…"

"I-I'm sorry, everypony!" Diamond said. "I was just… I didn't know that—"

"It's alright," Sweetie said, putting a hoof around her shoulder. "We forgive you."

"NONE of us could have known," Apple Bloom said. "Not even Twist."

"Speaking of which, we better go find her," Silver said.

So the fillies left their place at the four-square game and searched the entire school grounds for the two fillies. They eventually found them near the dumpster behind the school. They could hear Zipporwhill crying, with Twist behind her. The crusaders decided to approach them, albeit calmly.

"I-I told you," Zipporwhill said through tears. "I don't n-need anypony's pity."

"Well, you look like you could use a friend," Sweetie said in her warm voice.

"W-well what if T-Twist didn't tell you I was bullied!" Zipporwhill asked. "Huh? HUH? Ever think of that? You all would probably think I was just another regular filly that you'd pay no mind to! I don't see you hanging out with any of the OTHER foals!"

Zipporwhill was right about that point. Outside of their own members, the crusaders didn't really hang out with the other foals in the class. While Sweetie and Apple Bloom did have a solid relationship with Button Mash and Tender Taps respectively, they hardly spent time together. It was probably due to the fillies not having cutie marks at the time, but now that they did, there was no reason to NOT be with the other foals. They didn't realize until now, but they really DID pay no mind to most of their other classmates.

"I'd still be your friend," Diamond said from behind.

The other crusaders and Zipporwhill looked at her. There was obvious guilt in her eyes, but they could tell she wanted to redeem herself.

"Wh-what?" Zipporwhill asked in shock.

"It really wouldn't matter if I knew you were bullied or not," Diamond said comfortingly. "All that matters is that you're, y'know, you."

"Ah agree," Apple Bloom said, backing her pink friend up. "While Twist did tell us you were bullied a lot, we would have been yer friends regardless."

"A friend of a friend is always a friend to me," Sweetie added.

"But… but you just have pity for me," Zipporwhill said, still having watery eyes. "A-and you—"

"Look," Scootaloo interrupted. "I don't really like these kinds of moments, so I'll make it snappy. Even IF Twist didn't tell us you were bullied, she would have told us you were her friend at SOME point. That's all we would need to know to be your friend."

"Not only that," SIlver chimed in. "Twist didn't just say you were bullied. She also told us about how great you were with pets, how unique of a flier you were, and how nice of a filly you were."

"What we're saying is youze is wrong," Babs said. "We'd still be friends even if youze was neva bullied in the first place."

"Do… do you mean it?" the white pegasus asked.

"I KNOW they do," Twist consoled.

Zipporwhill wiped a tear from her eyes, then realized all that she had just done. "I'm sorry," she said. "I probably shouldn't have flown off like that."

"It'th alright," Twist said. "Tho you wanna play with uth now?"

"WOULD I!" Zipporwhill said as she buzzed happily as if nothing ever happened. The water in her eyes seemed to disappear.

* * *

"Great!" Sweetie called. "You are now solemnly sworn in, here this day, in witness of your fellow friends and sisters as a Cutie Mark Crusader! And here's your cape!"

Once school had ended, Zipporwhill and the crusaders became fast friends, so much so that they decided to let her join the crusaders. It was actually Twist who suggested it, and the other crusaders quickly agreed, considering the white pegasus was the candy cane enthusiast's friend and all.

"Tho how doth it feel to be a Cutie Mark Cruthader?" Twist asked.

"It feels GREAT!" Zipporwhill said. "Now I'll get to help OTHER ponies get their cutie marks, and helping ponies is always fun! Especially cute little baby foals! Those are fun to help!" Just then, the normally energetic white pegasus yawned, and donned a drowsy look.

"I think all that coffee has taken its toll," Silver pointed out with a giggle.

"Don't worry," Zipporwhill said, yawning again. "This happens every day."

"Well, now that we're all crusaders," Sweetie Belle said. "What game should we play first?"

"How 'bout you play homework first?" Applejack asked from the clubhouse's entrance.

"AJ?" Apple Bloom asked. "What're ya doin' here?"

"Ah'm just here to tell ya that today's a school day, so ya may wanna finish yer homework first," the farm pony answered.

"Hey, wait a minute," Zipporwhill said, buzzing up to the orange mare. "Is your brother named Big McIntosh by any chance?"

"Yeah, why?" Applejack answered.

"OMC! OMC OMC!" Zipporwhill chanted as if she wasn't sleepy at all. "I CAN'T BELIEVE I GOT TO MEET A RELATIVE OF THE PONY TONES!"

"Y'know," Apple Bloom said. "AJ IS mah older sister."

"And my cuz," Babs added.

"Wait, WHAT!?" Zipporwhill said, shocked. "So that means… I'M FRIENDS WITH TWO RELATIVES OF THE PONY TONES!"

Sweetie Belle got a devious smile on her face, as if she wanted to add more gas to the fire. "I'm also Rarity's little sister."

" _ **WHAAAAT!?**_ " the white pegasus said, even more surprised. "I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M FRIENDS WITH THREE RELATIVES OF THE PONY TONES! I'M SO HAPPY I COULD JUST—" And with that, she immediately fell asleep.

"That wasn't the reaction I was expecting," Sweetie Belle said.

"Now what in tarnation was THAT all about?" Applejack asked.

"Ah don't know," Apple Bloom said. "But ah can guarantee ya ah'm not gonna drink coffee fer breakfast!"

* * *

 **Well, that does it for this chapter. Not too much to say, other than BOY was it a long one!**

 **'Till next time, see ya!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Time

**Yes, I'm back! And it's been a while too, no?**

 **Sorry for keeping you all waiting - Christmas and family things kept me occupied. But, better late than never, right?**

* * *

With Zipporwhill joining the crusaders, it made playing games together all the more fun. While hoofball was now a little more complex to set up, what with Sweetie wanting to be referee and the remaining seven being an odd number, at least it meant that their various other activities like cards would be more fun together. Not to mention an eighth member made helping ponies find their special talents all the more fun. With the week passing by, and the science test finally being over with, the eight fillies stuck together as close friends. Diamond personally wouldn't have it any other way — she never knew how great it was to have true friends and be a true friend back. Absolutely nothing could get in between them…

Until today. Diamond was trotting towards school by herself, seeing her fellow Crusaders already in a group, looking like they were talking about something. She was about to go toward them, but out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of Twist on a nearby bench, sobbing her eyes out. Concerned, the pink filly trotted to the earth pony to see what was wrong.

"Hey Twist," Diamond greeted her crying friend. "What's wrong?"

"What'th wrong?" Twist asked. "WHAT'TH WRONG!?" As her voice grew louder, Diamond backed up. "How could you DO thith to me!?" the candy cane lover said as her sadness converted to rage. "I thought you were our friend!"

"I… Wh-what?" Diamond stammered. " _What the hay was Twist talking about?_ " the rich filly thought to herself.

Diamond opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the other crusaders from behind.

"THERE SHE IS!" Apple Bloom shouted, pointing at the pink filly. Diamond looked behind her and saw the other crusaders. Scootaloo was looking daggers at her, while Apple Bloom, Zipporwhill, and Silver Spoon looked furious. Meanwhile, Sweetie Belle sniffling a bit with tears, and steam was coming out of Babs Seed's ears.

"What's gotten into everypony!?" Diamond wondered.

"How they hay could you go out and do that!?" Apple Bloom confronted. "After makin' ya a crusader an' everythin'!"

"What?" Diamond asked.

"Oh don't deny it," Zipporwhill said as she buzzed right into Diamond's face. "We all know you wrote that mean letter to her, making fun of her lisp and calling her out for her messy mane! It had your name and everything, so we have proof! HOW COULD YOU!?" All that coffee she drank seemed to have snapped her from angry to enraged in an instant.

"I don't—" Diamond said before being interrupted by Silver Spoon.

"I thought you changed," Silver said. "I became your bestie again because you'd stop bullying other foals, and look at what you're doing now!" She pointed to Twist, who was still sobbing.

"I really expected better of you," Scootaloo added. There was obvious anger in her voice, but unlike her friends, she didn't do much to show it.

"WHAT LETTER!?" Diamond shouted, trying to get heard out. "I didn't write any letter!"

"Youze has got a lotta nerve saying that," Babs said. "Rememba THIS!?" She walked up and shoved a letter into her face.

 _To Twist,_

 _I think you should know that you are the most disgusting, wretched filly to ever walk Equestria. Your glasses make you look fat, your mane is incredibly messy, and your lisp makes you sound more like a snake than a pony. Worst of all, though, your candy canes are the most disgusting things I ever had the misfortune to taste. I hope you get run over by a carriage._

 _From,_

 _Diamond Tiara_

Diamond was in shock. She wanted to run, swat the letter away, do ANYTHING, but her muscles wouldn't budge. She tried to say something in her defense, but all that came out were incomprehensible mumbles. She sat there frozen as Babs removed the letter from her face, even more steam coming from her ears.

"Youze think this is funny?" Babs asked. "Wishin' death on othas? Youze friends no less!?"

"I… I thought you were our friend…" Sweetie Belle said in between sniffles, tears coming out.

"But… but I—" Diamond said before being interrupted.

"Well we've got news for you," Zipporwhill said, again buzzing into Diamond Tiara's personal space. "We don't take bullying our friends kindly! Well we're not gonna be your friends anymore if you're just gonna bully everypony again! So make like me and BUZZ OFF!"

"Ah agree with that," Apple Bloom said, taking Twist's hoof. "C'mon, we're outta here!" she said. The fillies began to leave, but Apple Bloom turned to Diamond, giving her a terrifying glare that would make even Tirek fall to his hooves. If looks could kill, even Celestia herself would perish.

"And if you EVER come near our clubhouse, yer gonna be pink, white, AND red!" she threatened before walking off, holding Twist's hoof. Zipporwhill and Babs Seed followed suit. This just left Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Silver Spoon with their apparent ex-friend.

"And by the way, Apple Bloom already threw your cape away, so you won't need to worry about that anymore," Scootaloo flatly said as she trotted to her friends, kicking a rock as she went on her way.

"I really did expect better of you," Silver said. "I can't believe I made the mistake of being your bestie AGAIN! Well, we are no longer BFFs. And this time, I MEAN IT!" With that, she scoffed and trotted, following Scootaloo.

All that left was Sweetie Belle, whose eyes were filled with tears. Diamond kept silent. She couldn't say anything — what COULD she say? Regardless, she was hoping that Sweetie of all fillies would understand. Understand what, she couldn't be sure, but she hoped that she'd try to reconcile like the type of filly she was.

But instead of doing whatever Diamond wanted, Sweetie got up and walked to her group of friends. She glanced back at Diamond last time before taking off, bursting in tears. Her whines and sobs could be heard for miles. Diamond felt herself tearing up as well, as the once-sunny day became dark and cloudy, raining to add all the more to the effect.

After this whole ordeal, Diamond felt herself shaking, tears splashing on the ground. Then she ran. She wasn't quite sure where she was going, but she just ran regardless. She didn't care where she was going, but something in her just made her run. She didn't notice Cheerilee peeking out of her door to see what was going on. She didn't stop. She couldn't stop.

That is, until she reached a ravine. She came to a screeching halt, causing her prized tiara accidentally fell down, as her vision followed. She could see some sharp rocks below where the tiara landed, pointy enough to pop balloons and hard enough to break iron. A stream also crossed between the rocks, with skeletons of a few animals who previously lost their lives to this creation of nature.

She looked back toward the direction she had come from, seeing trees that were now wet with raindrops. She directed her attention back down the ravine, then up to the sky, which was gray with rain clouds.

" _All my friends hate me now, and now there's NO way I can win them back,_ " Diamond thought. " _I know what I have to do…_ "

Then, she closed her eyes and jumped down the steep cliffside, tumbling to the rocks below. A particularly large and pointy one came into contact with her stomach before…

* * *

 ** _GAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!_**

Diamond shot up out of bed, breathing heavily and sweating buckets, and looked around her bedroom. The first thing she noticed was that she was indoors and not outdoors. She also didn't see any pointy rocks, skeletons, or streams anywhere - instead her large flat-screen TV, her dresser, and her bathroom door. She then began feeling herself for any possible injuries. She didn't feel any holes, gashes, not even a bruise.

She then realized it was all a nightmare.

Sighing in relief, she glanced at her clock, seeing it saying 5:00 AM. While it was about an hour earlier than when she usually woke up, she decided to get up for the day regardless. So she did her morning routine - washing her face, using the bathroom, and checking off her calendar. Tuesday was the day, which was marked as holiday for "Discovery Day" - when the continent of Equestria was discovered.

She had completely forgotten about Discovery Day. At first, she imagined her and her friends playing the entire day, but the recent nightmare nullified those otherwise happy thoughts. Seeing it was now 5:10 AM, she went downstairs - neither her father nor Randolph were awake yet, and she wasn't allowed out of the house without permission, so she simply sat on the sofa and looked up at the ceiling.

There was definitely a lot to think about. Her nightmare was obviously a false image in her head, but it seemed so real. Real to the point where it was more frightening than a manticore. It seemed that everything had just happened before her eyes — that she really had written that letter to Twist. That the other crusaders really had kicked her out of the club. That she really had jumped into the ravine.

That in of itself sprouted two other thoughts — she hoped that Twist was alright, and she was REALLY glad she woke up when she did. She just couldn't stand the thought of a sharp stalagmite piercing her body. Even THINKING about it caused some pain.

Of course, she'd probably wake up by then since it was a nightmare anyway, but still.

A few minutes later she looked at the nearby clock, seeing it was 5:45 AM. About a half-hour before she'd usually wake up, and around the time the rest of Ponyville began the day. She continued staring up into the ceiling until she heard somepony coming down the stairs. She turned around and saw that Randolph had just awoken, most likely heading to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

"Good morning, Mistress Tiara," Randolph greeted the pink pony.

"And to you, Randolph," Diamond greeted back.

"You are up rather early," Randolph commented as he went to the kitchen.

"I had to use the bathroom," Diamond lied. She wasn't sure if Randolph as the proper pony to explain her nightmare to. Sure, he seemed like family, but the butler was not usually the one to help with a foal's personal issues.

Granted, it wasn't entirely a lie, but she did leave out the whole nightmare ordeal.

* * *

Once Filthy Rich had woken up to join Diamond Tiara for breakfast, the filly saw that it was 7:18 AM. Normally at this time she'd be at school waiting for it to start, but since it was a holiday, she stayed at the mansion. Not like she had anywhere to go, anyway.

As she and her father were eating, Filthy Rich spoke up. "So Diamond, I got a call from your mother this morning."

Diamond freezed for a bit, but gulped down her mouthful of food and continued eating. She completely forgot about her mother. Was her other coming back?

"All of her business has been taken care of," Filthy continued. "And she will be coming back home tomorrow."

" _Oh dear,_ " though Diamond. " _If Mother sees me with the Crusaders, I'll be in big trouble._ "

"I, for one, am quite happy about it," Filthy added. "It has been quite awhile since I have seen your mother, and it would be great seeing her again. Wouldn't you agree, Randolph?"

"Indeed," Randolph replied as he was washing the dishes. Although, he really only said that since Spoiled was in charge of his paycheck.

Diamond nodded as well. She would be lying if she said she didn't miss her. After all, Spoiled was her mother, and loved Diamond with all her heart. Even if she would scold her from time to time.

But then another thought came to her, one that made her inwardly tense up. The whole point of Spoiled leaving was so she could go to Trottingham and schedule her daughter's training to inherit the family fortune, which in and of itself put Diamond under the same amount of stress she had before making amends with Silver. Knowing her mother, Spoiled would be willing to take the time and effort to whip Diamond into shape to be able to handle enough fortune to rival that of Celestia's herself, but how she'd be going through with it was what was worrying Diamond.

After gulping the last bite of eggs she had on her plate, Diamond looked at the clock, seeing it read 7:29 AM.

"Can I go play with my friends?" Diamond asked.

"Of course," her father replied. "But be back by sunset. We must undergo preparations for your mother's return."

After nodding, she went out the front door and headed to Sweet Apple Acres.

* * *

The walk to the clubhouse was all too familiar to Diamond at this point. By now, she had memorized the path to Sweet Apple Acres front to back after going there almost every day. Scootaloo was even willing to show her a shortcut that cut through a forest of trees — one only she knew about.

Though this particular trip would normally make her happy to no end, her thoughts were plagued with memories of her nightmare and the news of her mother returning.

" _Oh, come on, stop thinking about that,_ " Diamond scolded herself. " _I am NOT going to let this get between me and my friends._ "

Thankfully, she saw Babs Seed purchasing some seeds at a shop. Diamond ran up to her just as Babs made her purchase and made her way to wherever she was going.

"Hello, Babs," Diamond greeted her city friend.

"Hey," the brown filly greeted back. "Youze was heading to the clubhouse too?"

"Yeah," the pink earth pony said. "Wanna go together?"

"Sure," Babs said. "I just bought some sunflowa seeds," Babs said, showcasing her new seeds to Diamond.

"What for?" Diamond asked.

"Well," Babs began. "Apple Bloom said that before she and the othas earned their cutie marks, they wanted to try growing flowas for their special talent, but they neva got around to it. Even though they've got their cutie marks now, Bloom said she still wanted to grow some flowas to help make the place look betta. So she sent me here to get some."

"Neat," Diamond replied. A moment of silence fell on them until they reached the entrance to Sweet Apple Acres.

"What's wrong?" Babs asked, taking the pink earth pony by surprise. "Youze is looking kinda sad."

"N-nothing's wrong," Diamond lied.

"Oh c'mon," Babs replied. "I know a sad face when I see one. Youze can tell me. What's the matta?"

Diamond gave in. "Well, I'd rather explain when the others are here. They'd probably need to know too."

"Alright," Babs said as the approached the clubhouse. After climbing up onto the main ground, they saw Apple Bloom drawing something on the table by the wall, using the crayons on the supplies shelf.

"Hey cuz," Babs said. "I'm back. And Diamond's here too."

"Really?" Apple Bloom asked. "Cool! That'll make plantin' these flowers so much easier. Ah made a little diagram to show where we should plant them." She showed her drawing to her two friends, showcasing specific locations of where to plant the flowers, namely outside near the clubhouse entrance. "Ah also found some flower pots in the garage we could use, and—"

"Cuz," Babs interrupted. "Diamond's kinda down right now."

"Huh?" the farm filly asked. Now that Babs brought it up, she did see that Diamond was looking a bit glum. "What's bitin' ya, Diamond?"

"Well, I'd rather say when everypony else has arrived," Diamond said.

"Alright," Apple Bloom said.

* * *

It took about fifteen minutes thereafter for the other crusaders to arrive. Zipporwhill naturally came first, followed by Sweetie Belle and Silver Spoon. Scootaloo came next, and Twist was the last to arrive.

"Why are we all waiting around?" Twist asked.

"Apparently Diamond here is feeling sad, and doesn't wanna say it until everyone else has arrived," Scootaloo explained.

"Uh-huh," Zipporwhill chimed in. "We just need to wait for everypony to arrive. But since you're the last to come, now Diamond can tell us why she's so sad. So tell us, tell us, TELL US!"

"I don't think she's gonna want to tell us if youze is in her face like that," Babs commented.

"Oops," Zipporwhill said as she flew back a few feet. "But c'mon, tell us, tell us, tell us, TELL US! I REALLY want to know!"

"Yeah," Silver added. "We can probably help if you're, like, sad or something."

"Well, alright. You'd probably want to know." She took a deep breath and began to relive the episode.

"I had a nightmare. A REALLY bad nightmare. I was walking to school, and then I saw Twist crying. I asked her what was wrong, and she accused me for making her cry. Then the rest of you confronted me for writing a mean letter to her making fun of her lisp, saying her candy canes were bad, and to get run over by a carriage. Apple Bloom told me to never come back to the clubhouse, so I ran all the way to a ravine and jumped off. I woke up just before I landed."

When she finished, she darted her eyes from filly to filly. Apple Bloom and Babs Seed were shocked at the horror show that Diamond played through, their eyes as big as plates, while Scootaloo and Zipporwhill had their mouths wide open. Meanwhile, Silver Spoon was tearing up holding a hoof to her mouth, while Sweetie Belle already had tears streaming down her face. Twist took the story the hardest and drew Diamond into a bear hug, sobbing on her shoulder.

"I-I-I'm tho THORRY you h-had that nightmare!" the cream-colored earth pony said between sobs.

"That sounds so awful," Silver Spoon commented.

"So wait, you committed SUICIDE in your dream!?" Scootaloo asked in shock.

"OMC, OMC, OMC!" Zipporwhill shouted as she was buzzing around the clubhouse. "How can you even GET a nightmare that bad!?"

"How can youze act so calmly about a nightmare like that!?" Babs asked.

"EVERYPONY BE QUIET!" Apple Bloom shouted. Everypony freezed and stared at the farm filly.

"Ah don' think Diamond's feelin' comfortable enough to deal with this much 'in yer face'," she explained. "We all need to calm down."

"Thanks," Diamond said meekly.

"So," Apple Bloom began. "Ah told ya to never come back?"

"No, you actually threatened me that I'd be pink and red if I ever stepped foot in the clubhouse again," Diamond answered. "And you gave me a murderous glare."

Apple Bloom was shocked. No matter what the situation might be, she'd never threaten to hurt anypony. She just wasn't the type of filly to do that. Scootaloo and Babs Seed, maybe, but not Apple Bloom. Regardless, she knew that this was a serious nightmare, and her friendly instincts began to take over. "Well, we're all here for ya. If ya ever need help, we're always here for ya."

"But still," Scootaloo said. "That just sounds bad."

"I'm surprised youze is able to have something like that and not blow in tears," Babs said.

"I know I wouldn't," Sweetie said as the tears began to stop flowing.

"And I'm kinda sorry I wrote you that letter Twist," Diamond said. "Y'know, in the dream."

"It'th alright," Twist said as she calmed down a bit. "It wath jutht a dream anyway. You didn't really do it."

"Well I sure am glad that sadness is out of the way," Silver Spoon said, wiping off her last tear from behind her glasses.

"Well, there is more," Diamond said as the other fillies listened. "Apparently Mother is coming back tomorrow."

"Aw man," Scootaloo replied. "You're mom's coming back?"

"Who's your mom?" Zipporwhill asked. Apparently she was never told of Spoiled Rich. "And why is it bad news that she is coming?"

"Mother coming home means I will have less time to play with you," Diamond explained.

"Oh," Zipporwhill said. "THAT'S the bad news."

"Well don' worry 'bout it," Apple Bloom said. "We'll get through this together."

"Totally," Scootaloo said. "Cutie Mark Crusaders stick together!"

"No matter what!" Sweetie added.

"Thanks girls," Diamond said as everypony came into a group hug. "Y-you girls are the best friends I could ever ask for."

"At the very least," Scootaloo brought up. "You can still hang with Silver."

Everypony, even Diamond, shot a glare at the orange pegasus.

"Well excuse me for trying to lighten the mood," she said.

Silence befell on the fillies as they continued their group hug, until Silver Spoon broke it. "You know what I noticed?" she asked.

"What?" Sweetie replied.

"Did you three ever notice your cutie marks were different slightly?" Silver answered, gesturing to Sweetie, Scootaloo, and Apple Bloom. In response, the three fillies in question examined each other's flanks. To their surprise, their gray friend was right. They were too busy celebrating getting their cutie marks at the time they never realized they were slightly different.

"Hey, yer right!" Apple Bloom said. "Ah have an apple on mah flank!"

"And I have a lightning strike on mine," Scootaloo said before gasping and jumping for joy. "JUST LIKE RAINBOW DASH!"

"And I have a music note on my cutie mark!" Sweetie said.

"Tho what doeth thith mean?" Twist asked.

"Yeah, if their special talents were helping other ponies find their special talents, wouldn't they have the exact same cutie mark?" Zipporwhill added as she buzzed around the room back in forth, pondering to herself. "Wait, is that even possible?"

"I don't think so," Silver answered. "All cutie marks are supposed to be different."

"Well, maybe they have other talents besides helping ponies," Diamond suggested.

"Didn't Apple Bloom get a lot of talents when she had the Cutie Pox?" Scootaloo asked.

"Yeah," the farm filly answred.

"So, is it… possible to have more than one talent?" Scootaloo asked.

"Probably," Diamond answered.

"If that's true, then why don't I have a shield thing around my cutie mark?" Babs asked. "I'm just as good as helping ponies as they are."

"Maybe becauth… they're the leaderth of the group?" Twist suggested.

"And how come the rest of us don't have a shield around our cutie marks either?" Zipporwhill asked as she continued buzzing across the room. "I mean, I guess I got my talent in taking care of pets before I knew this club even existed, but I enjoy helping ponies, too."

"And me and Di kinda bullied them before," Silver said. "But we, like, love helping ponies now."

"And it's been about a week," Diamond added. "Wouldn't we get shields too if that was the case?"

"I gueth they get thpethial treatment thinth they were the firtht cruthaderthm," Twist said.

"Well, maybe you'll get shields on your marks as well," Sweetie added, trying to lighten things up.

"Ah guess we'll find out soon enough," Apple Bloom said.

"See?" Silver said. "Now THAT'S how you lighten up the mood."

Scootaloo just crossed her hooves. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

"So, what do we do first?" Apple Bloom asked.

The rest of the day was rather nice. After they finished planting the seeds, they went ahead to go over their various activities. Getting more scroll paper from Twilight Sparkle was still a priority, but they decided to push that until tomorrow. They continued their soccer game, leaving off with a tie. They also helped a group of three unicorn fillies, Ninten Do, Sony Play, and Micro Soft, find their special talent in creating fun games for everypony to enjoy.

Diamond was grateful she had friends like these, and after this whole fiasco she felt more comfortable around them. She did not, however, tell them about how she was stressed over her family fortune and that Spoiled would be training her to make proper use of it — she figured that could wait until the time comes.

After all, this would be the last day before her mother comes, and she needed to make the best of it.

* * *

At sundown, Diamond bid farewell to her fellow crusaders as she and Silver walked back to their respective homes. The gray earth pony still showed signs of concern for her tiara-wearing friend, but Diamond assured her that she would be alright. After arriving home and eating dinner, Filthy suggested that she should get rest early to prepare for Spoiled's return. Before resting, however, she decided to watch the episode of Mysteries of Fillydelphia she set to record while she was away with the crusaders.

When the episode left at a cliffhanger, Diamond shut her TV off, put her tiara on her bedside dresser, and snuggled up under her covers. She didn't sleep, but stared silently at her white-and-red-checkered ceiling. Thoughts of her nightmare still resided in her mind. She just couldn't get over how surreally… real it had seemed. Almost as if it had just happened. In fact, even though she knew it was a nightmare, she wouldn't be surprised if the events had actually taken place. Further thinking led her to coming to the thought that maybe it was a sign, like some of the episodes of Mysteries of Fillydelphia. What if it was going to happen, and this dream was warning her of it? Maybe it wasn't a nightmare at all — but a vision into the future.

The other thought that she still had all day was the return of her mother. Yes, she loved her — how couldn't she? Even if she had her flaws, she was always there when it was necessary. She just wished the kind spirit in her mother would break out of that stone-cold shell. She knew it was there, and she wanted it more than anything in Equestria, but it just didn't how for one reason or another. Then she wondered that if her mother did find out she was a crusader, what would her reaction be? Would Spoiled punish her? Would Spoiled forbid her to be with the so-called "lowlives"? Or maybe Spoiled would go the extra step and get the crusaders individually. She did have the connections to do so, weather Diamond liked it or not.

Putting the two thoughts together, she came to the conclusion that only one thing could confirm all of these thoughts — time. Time would tell whether her nightmare would become a reality or not. Time would tell how her current life with the Cutie Mark Crusaders would change with Spoiled Rich in the picture. Time could be with her or against her. Which one would be dictated by time as well. Diamond was at the mercy of time, and she knew it.

Eventually, the pink earth pony drifted into a restless sleep, preparing for the worst to come.

* * *

 **So it seems Diamond had a bad dream. Could this be... FORESHADOWING!?**

 **Maybe and maybe not. You'll have to stick around to find out.**

 **So 'till next chapter, see ya!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Three Days of Spoiled

**And we're back. And about time, too. Enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_**

As she did every morning, Diamond got out of bed and took care of her bathroom needs. The thought of her mother's return today plagued her mind, and the fear of what Spoiled Rich would think if she found out her daughter was now a Cutie Mark Crusader still haunted her. Marking her calendar, she took her saddlebag and headed downstairs.

" _Maybe she won't come until I'm back after school,_ " Diamond thought to herself. " _Maybe Mother won't arrive until tonight._ "

Just as Diamond came down the stairs, she saw her mother, alongside her father, at the doorway.

" _Guess not,_ " Diamond thought.

"Why, Diamond," Filthy said, "isn't this good? Spoiled arrived earlier than we thought."

"Good morning, Diamond," Spoiled greeted, cynical as ever.

"And to you, Mother," Diamond replied, trying to keep calm.

"As much as I would like to stay here and reunite with everypony," Spoiled began. "Diamond and I have some serious business to take care of."

"We… do?" Diamond asked, dumbfounded at first. Then she realized that Spoiled was setting up the program to prepare Diamond for inheriting the family fortune.

"Yes," Spoiled said. "I have already told Filthy, but you and I will be going to Trottingham to attend a special week-long class that should help you with knowing what to do with our legacy once we… pass."

"I was against the idea at first," Filthy chimed in, "but after thinking it over, it may be for the best."

"So go along and pack everything you think you need," Spoiled said. "The train leaves in less than an hour, and we have a tight schedule."

"Wait, we're going NOW!?" Diamond asked. How was she supposed to know she'd be going to Trottingham today? "But what about school?"

"I have already notified the school that you'll be away for a few weeks," Spoiled said. "I know that this is short notice, but Trottingham is a week away, and we must be there as soon as possible."

"Well, I.. uh…" Diamond stammered. She was definitely not expecting to go all the way across the world on such short notice. "Can I at least say goodbye to Silver first?"

Spoiled raised an eyebrow. "I though you two were no longer friends," she said.

"Apparently while you were away, she and Silver made up," Filthy replied.

"Very well," Spoiled said, "but make it fast. We are leaving for the train in a few minutes."

"Thank you, Mother," Diamond graciously said as she zipped out of the front door. She was thankful Silver Spoon's mansion was next door, otherwise her mother would no doubt have denied her request. Running up to the front porch, she knocked on the door, taking a moment to marvel at its abnormally large size. A brown pegasus stallion answered the door — Diamond recognized him as Swift Clean, the Silver family's equivalent to the Riches' Randolph. He was much more plump, something her mother wouldn't have tolerated. She was a picky mare, after all.

"Ah, Diamond," Swift greeted, recognizing the pink filly immediately. "What brings you here?"

"Is Silver Spoon awake yet?" Diamond asked. "I need to talk to her."

"Why yes," Swift confirmed, gesturing her inside. "In fact, she's in the living room preparing for school right now. She is quite the morning filly,"

"Thank you," Diamond said. Diamond had come to this mansion many times before she and Silver broke up then returned as best friends. She'd been in the mansion so much, in fact, she had memorized its layout just as well as her own home's, from the red carpet on the floor to the arrangement of the tiles on the ceiling. Diamond rounded the corner, spotting Silver Spoon packing her things. Clearing her throat, she approached her gray friend.

"Hey, Di," Silver greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, Sil," Diamond greeted back. "I've… got some bad news."

"What?" the silver filly asked, a little concerned.

"Mother came back this morning," Diamond explained. "And she's taking me to Trottingham for a week-long special class. It'll take a week to get there, and another to get back, so I'll be gone for a while."

"Really?" Silver replied.

"Yeah," the pink filly answered. "So can you please tell the other crusaders that I'll be away for a few weeks? And that I'll miss them?"

"Sure, Di," Silver said as the two dragged each other into a hug. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too," Diamond said. "Maybe I can convince Mother to let me talk to you with webchat."

"If you can, just say you're only talking to me," Silver suggested. "I'm pretty sure your mother HATES the crusaders."

"Don't worry," Diamond said. "I'm spoiled, but I'm not stupid."

Diamond broke away from the hug and scurried back to her mansion, where her mother was impatiently waiting by the front gate by some suitcases.

"I took the liberty of having Randolf pack your belongings for you," Spoiled explained.

"I'd better go see if there's anything he missed?" Diamond asked.

"Very well," Spoiled answered, "but make it snappy."

Diamond raced to her room, grabbing her saddlebag on the way upstairs. Diamond didn't know how, but she managed to cram her laptop, her Diary of a Wimpy Foal book, and anything else she thought was necessary into one saddlebag.

"Are you ready?" Spoiled asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Diamond replied. She then turned to the front door, seeing her father by the door.

"Bye, Father!" Diamond called.

"Goodbye, Diamond," Filthy called back.

Then, Spoiled and Diamond set off for the Ponyville Train Station, luggage on their backs. Spoiled figured it would be faster if they went by cab, so she called one before she arrived home. Catching a glimpse of the driver through the window, she didn't hold him to high regard, but it was a small sacrifice to pay.

In the carriage, Diamond and Spoiled took their seats. "So how long will this trip take, Mother?" Diamond asked.

"We will be going to Trottingham by airship. Since the nearest city with an airship station is Manehattan, we will be taking the Ponyville Train there, which should take no less than three days."

"How long will we be on the airship?" Diamond asked.

"About four days," Spoiled answered. "The class will take one week for you to finish, and then we will return to Manehattan and take the train back to Ponyville."

"So three weeks?" Diamond asked.

"Yes," Spoiled answered.

"We're here," the driver called, stopping by the station. When they arrived, the train to Manehattan was still boarding passengers. They had thankfully arrived just in time. Giving the driver his bits, Spoiled and her daughter grabbed their luggage and boarded the train.

As the two went on, the conductor checked their tickets.

"Thank you," he said. "You two will be staying in... " he said as he checked over his list of registered passengers. "Cabin #11, in the fifth car."

"Thank you, sir," Spoiled said. She definitely had a low opinion of others in Ponyville, but somehow did a good job of hiding it. Once the conductor was out of earshot, Spoiled then turned to her daughter. "Always be nice to those who provide, dear. Just in case you need something"

The two ponies entered their assigned room and unpacked. The room was quite large, decorated with yellow wallpaper and two beds. There was also a TV, a small fridge for food storage, a bathroom, and a button for room service. Diamond unpacked her belongings and placed her pillow and blanket on the bed, and plopped herself on it as well. Spoiled was unpacking her belongings as well. Diamond figured now would be the proper time to ask.

"Mother," Diamond began. "Can I use my laptop to talk to Silver Spoon with webchat?"

"Very well," Spoiled said. "But do not get too carried away. The breakfast buffet will be opening as soon as the train departs, and we must be there before the best seats are taken. Speaking of which, I need to speak to the conductor to see when we will depart."

"OK," Diamond said. "Thank you, Mother."

Spoiled did not reply, and simply walked out of the room to see the train's conductor. Diamond took out her laptop. It was a brilliant pink, much like her coat, and had a custom tiara-shaped light on it. It also had buttons in assorted colors ranging from red, to brown, to purple. There was also a screen protector. Two special buttons were also found next to the mousepad, each one for clicking, made to accommodate a pony's hooves as opposed to a griffon's claws.

She opened it up and searched through her friends list. However, she noticed that Silver's username, "The Chill Pony", wasn't anywhere to be found.

" _She must have changed her username again,_ " Diamond thought to herself. She searched through and noticed that "SilvaGunner" was one she was unfamiliar with. Taking a gamble, she clicked on it and sent a webchat request.

" _I need to see if I can add the other crusaders on here,_ " Diamond thought. " _Apple Bloom has her own laptop, so I'm sure the others do as well._ "

The request was accepted almost immediately. When the chat opened, she could see Silver Spoon in the clubhouse, along with Apple Bloom, Babs Seed, and Sweetie Belle.

"Oh," Diamond said, surprised at Silver's company. "Hi, everypony."

"Heya, Diamond," Apple Bloom greeted.

"Silva told us the whole thing," Babs explained. "So youze is gonna be away for a few weeks?"

"Yeah," Diamond said. "I miss everypony already."

"You can still use webchat to talk to us," Sweetie suggested. "That way, we wouldn't be missing each other at all!"

"I know that, Sweetie," Diamond said. "So where's everypony else?"

"They haven't come yet," Silver answered.

"Oh," Diamond replied. "Oh, real quick, can I add Apple Bloom, Babs, and Sweetie to my friends list? I'll get to the others soon."

"Sure," Apple Bloom replied. "I'm Appleseed, and Babs is BabsSeedIsBestPony."

"And I'm Cutie Pie." Sweetie chimed in.

"So what's youze username?" Babs asked.

"Mudpony," she answered. "I wanted to use a name that was OPPOSITE of what I was so if I ever get tracked, I'd be the last one they'd suspect."

"Does it even work that way?" Silver asked.

"Probably," Apple Bloom said. "Ya know something? Ah've never seen this side of Diamond's personality before."

"Me neither," Babs said. "Even when we were hanging out before the float thing, she wasn't really all that outgoing."

"I think maybe being a changed filly who wants to make friends has made her more friendly," Sweetie suggested.

"You're probably right," Silver replied. "Even before our breakup, she wasn't really this open."

Diamond blushed a little. Now that it was brought up, she had noticed how her personality became more warm and friendly ever since she stood up to her mother after the election. Perhaps this was what the real Diamond Tiara was supposed to be, had her mother not tampered with her thoughts.

"Well, we'll talk to you after school," Silver said.

"Okay," Diamond said. "See you later."

"Bye!" Sweetie said as Silver Spoon canceled the webchat. Just as Diamond closed her laptop, Spoiled returned.

"The breakfast buffet will be opening in an hour," Spoiled said. "And we will also be departing very soon. Why they cannot make trains run on time is something I will never understand.

"Okay," Diamond said. Another moment of silence fell between the two, as Spoiled went over to sit on her bed and read a magazine placed on the bedside table.

"So… will I like this class?" Diamond asked, breaking the silence.

"If you must know, all reviews say that this special class helped their children with financial management," her mother confirmed. "For your sake, it will be for the better."

"Alright," Diamond responded. It wasn't necessarily the answer she was looking for, but she figured it was the best one she was going to get.

 ** _BING! BONG! BING! BONG!_**

" ** _ATTENTION ALL PASSENGERS,_** " the conductor called from the front of the train with the sound system. " ** _WE WILL BE DEPARTING FOR MANEHATTAN MOMENTARILY! ALL ABOARD!_** "

Then, the train whistle blew, signalling that the train was moving. And thus, began Diamond's long journey with Spoiled to Manehattan.

* * *

The breakfast buffet wasn't too crowded, much to Spoiled's relief. Not many ponies were traveling to Manehattan on this time of day. So when Diamond and Spoiled arrived at the serving car, they took advantage of the low population and snagged a four—seat table for themselves. Diamond looked out the window, being able to see Ponyville in the far distance. Manehattan was around three days away, and she was not looking forward to spending those three days with her mother. Diamond loved her, sure, but sometimes she questioned if Spoiled ever loved her back. Not to mention she was already missing her fellow crusaders. It'd be almost a month before she'd see Apple Bloom, Silver Spoon, and everypony else again.

"Run along and get some breakfast," Spoiled told her daughter. "It will be a long week before we make it to Trottingham, so you may as well make the most of it."

Diamond nodded and made her way to the breakfast counters. There were so many foods to choose from, ranging from scrambled eggs, to cinnamon buns, to cereal. There was even a "create a pancake" machine, with a waffle one right next to it. Diamond ended up getting two cinnamon buns, a donut, some orange-flavored yogurt, and some eggs. When she came back to the table, she notice Spoiled was gone, presumably to get her own meal. She took her seat and started to chow down before noticing a group of foals in the corner of the room. Curious, she left her breakfast to see what the commotion was about.

"I'm tellin' ya," a green pegasus colt said. "I had a plate of eggs on my table. Then I went to the bathroom, and then when I came back, they were gone."

"This sounds… mysterious," a brown earth pony colt said. His cutie mark was a magnifying glass.

"Well, like, DUH it's mysterious," a purple unicorn filly with sunglasses said. "Eggs don't just, like, grow legs and run away!"

"What's everypony talking about?" Diamond asked as she approached the group of foals.

"Somepony stole my scrambled eggs," the green pegasus said.

"And we're trying to figure out who it was," a yellow unicorn filly said.

"Who steals somepony's eggs?" Diamond asked. "The buffet is free, anyway."

"This is a very complexing case…" the brown earth pony said. "I shall call it… 'The Case of the Missing Eggs'. Yes, that fits perfectly!" he then took out a notepad and scribbled in some notes.

"What's with the, like, notepad and stuff?" the purple unicorn asked.

"Well, my purple friend," the colt replied, "as you can see from my cutie mark, I am a detective — the best in fact. No case has ever slipped through my mind."

"So you can figure out who stole his eggs?" the yellow unicorn asked.

"That I can," the brown colt said. "So, by reviewing the information we have, I can safely confirm that the culprit was…"

Everypony froze in silence, suspense building up.

"YOU! The purple unicorn with the sunglasses!" The colt called out. "You silly filly thought you could steal somepony else's eggs, since yours weren't probably enough to satisfy your hunger, you gluttonous fiend!"

"Wait, WHAT!?" the unicorn exclaimed, taken aback. "I would, like, NEVER take somepony else's eggs! I hate eggs! They're, like, disgusting!"

"Oh I kid, I kid," the brown earth pony said. "I was only testing my, uh, acquisition skills. They should be coming in handy."

"Gosh, this is boring," a white unicorn colt said. "See you fools later."

"Hrrrrrmmmm…" the brown colt said. "You sound awfully suspicious, my white friend."

"What are you talking about?" the white unicorn said.

"I am talking about how it was YOU who stole the eggs!" the brown colt said. "You took the eggs for yourself, and now want to flee the crime scene so nopony will suspect you. A cunning plan indeed, mister, but not cunning enough to escape my—"

"HOLD ON!" the yellow unicorn said in defense of the white colt. "You think MY CF took the eggs!? N-O-O-O-O-O-O-O way, buster!"

"So let me get this straight," a blue pegasus colt in glasses spoke up. "What we know so far… is that we don't know who stole the eggs… and that's it."

"This puzzle is a real challenge for my mind," the brown colt said as he pondered to himself.

Diamond was about to say something, when a small piece of yellow on the ground caught her eye, and then another, until forming a trail. She followed them, leading her to Cabin #5. Opening the door, she could see a rather plump, orange earth pony colt chowing down on some scrambled eggs. He instantly stopped and put the plate of eggs behind himself.

"Ever heard of knocking!?" he shouted.

"Are you the one who stole the eggs?" Diamond asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" the colt said. "Stolen eggs? I don't know about any stolen eggs. In fact, I've never even seen a egg—" then, he accidentally fell off the bed, revealing a plate of eggs.

"Then why are there scrambled eggs on your bed?" Diamond asked.

"OK, OK, I confess," the orange colt said. "It was me! I'm the one to blame!"

"Hey!" the brown earth pony called as she ran up to Diamond. "We are just starting to crack the case and all the clues point to—"

"Let me stop you right there," Diamond said as she gestured to the plate of eggs on the bed, and then the plump colt on the ground. "I think I cracked your little case." She knew the pun was pretty bad, but she felt proud anyway.

"Ah, so you have," the brown colt said. "It all makes sense now. You fled the crime scene once you knew the greatest detective in Equestria was on the case, and set out to frame somepony. So admit it, you fiend!" Diamond was backed into a corner, scared out of her mind.

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT!" the orange colt called out. "I ADMIT IT! IT WAS ALL ME! HERE! HERE ARE THE EGGS!" The colt held a plate of eggs out. Half of them were gone.

"I knew it all along," the brown colt said. "I just needed an unorthodox tactic to get you to admit your crime."

"You found my eggs!?" the green pegasus said as he flew into the room.

"Yes, my green friend," the brown colt said. "This pink filly over here is the one who cracked the case."

"Sweet!" he said. He was about to take off with the eggs, but stopped, noticing them half-gone. "On second thought, I'll just grab some new ones." He carried the plate back to the thief. "Just keep them." Not wasting time, the plump pony began gorging on his second feast, picking up where he left off.

"Nice assistant-detective work," the brown colt congratulated Diamond as they left the room. "So what brings you here on this trip?"

"Well, I'm going to Manehattan, then using an airship to get to Trottingham," Diamond explained.

"Are you serious?" the colt said. "That is exactly where I am going. I am actually from Trottingham, but I just came here to Ponyville to visit with family."

"That sounds nice," Diamond replied. "I'm attending a special class in Trottingham with my mother. So what's your name?"

"Ah yes, how could I forget my manners?" he said. "My name is Clear Specs. And I do believe I have seen you around town before."

"You… have?" Diamond said.

"Yes, as part of an organization to help other ponies find their special talents if my memory serves me right," Clear Specs said.

"You mean the Cutie Mark Crusaders?" Diamond asked. "Yeah, I'm one of them."

"And that pink coat…" Clear Specs continued. "That tiara… and those baby blue eyes… yes, there is no mistaking it! You are—"

Diamond blushed a bit. Was she really this known around Ponyville?

"—Silver Spoon!"

If Diamond had been drinking, no doubt she would have spit it out. Silver Spoon!? How could he mistake Diamond Tiara, a pink filly with purple-and-white mane, for Silver Spoon, who was gray all over? Not to mention Silver had glasses. They looked NOTHING alike.

"Uh… I'm actually—" Diamond began before Clear Specs interrupted her.

"No need to congratulate me," Clear Specs said. "This cranium can hold infinite bits of memory."

Diamond tried to argue, but soon found it to be pointless. "Whatever," she managed to say.

"Well, I suppose I will see you around," Clear Specs said as he left. "And should you need me for any reason, I am stationed at Room #17."

"OK," Diamond said as the two ponies bid farewell. Then, she noticed her stomach growling, realizing that she forgotten to eat. She scurried back to her table, only to find Spoiled there, waiting.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

"I was… uh…" Diamond stuttered, trying to think up a viable lie. "In the bathroom."

"For ten minutes?" Spoiled asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh…" Diamond thought, trying to think up another lie. "That dinner I had last night really wasn't sitting with me."

"Very well," Spoiled said. "We will be going back to our room soon, so eat quickly."

* * *

"So you solved a mystery on the train?" Silver Spoon asked from the clubhouse.

"Yeah," Diamond replied. "It wasn't a very hard one either." It was around noon, and Spoiled was taking a nap on her bed, giving Diamond the perfect opportunity to chat with the crusaders.

"Apparently somepony stole somepony else's eggs, and I was the one to find out who it was," Diamond explained.

"Was he fat?" Babs asked, snickering to herself.

"Babs, that's so mean!" Sweetie confronted the Manehattan filly.

"Actually…" Diamond said. "He WAS fat." After that, Babs and Scootaloo began bursting with laughter.

"Tho how ith the trip going?" Twist asked.

"A lot better than I though it would," Diamond answered. "Maybe… spending time with Mother isn't so bad after all. Plus I met somepony."

"Who?" Silver asked.

"His name is Clear Specs," Diamond answered. "Apparently he's from Trottingham, and he knows about the Cutie Mark Crusaders."

"Really?" Apple Bloom asked. "Are we really that well known?"

"Well, some of us are kinda the sisters of the Elements of Harmony," Sweetie said.

"He also apparently thinks I'm you, Sil," Diamond added. "He says he recognized by appearance, but called me Silver Spoon."

"But… how can somepony call you Silver Spoon?" Zipporwhill asked. "You and Silver look nothing alike. You have a pink body with a purple mane, and Silver is gray all over. Plus, she has glasses and a necklace and you have a tiara. Not to mention she has 'silver' in her name, and silver is a gray color. AND you have 'Tiara' in your name." Her rambling knew no bounds, especially after chugging down some coffee.

"Beats me," Diamond answered. "But he seems real nice."

"O-M-C!" Silver said. "Are you getting… feelings for him!?"

"Ah think she is!" Apple Bloom said.

"What?" Diamond said. "We only just met—"

"Diamond and Clear Specs sitting in a tree!" Scootaloo chanted between laughs. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Everypony except Diamond laughed.

"I hate you…" the pink pony said, blushing a little.

* * *

It was late at night, and another long period of quietness fell on Diamond and Spoiled. The two ponies rarely spoke to each other when they were at home, and being stuck on a train with each other certainly wasn't a completely positive experience. While Diamond was sitting on her bed, bored out of her mind, Spoiled was reading through her magazine.

Diamond then began thinking about the Trottingham class she was being taken to, and a few concerns began circling her mind. Would the class be long and aggravating? Would the teacher be super-strict? What were she and Spoiled going to do when Diamond wasn't in class? So many questions with no answers.

"Anything wrong?" Spoiled asked from her bed.

Diamond immediately tensed up. " _Did… did she just ask that? To me?_ "

"Is there anything wrong, Diamond?" Spoiled repeated, now fully putting her magazine down and directing her full attention to Diamond.

" _She did!_ " Diamond inwardly cheered. Spoiled was actually concerned for Diamond. Of course, she needed to answer Spoiled's question first before she could celebrate.

"I'm just a little… nervous," Diamond answered. She was a little uneasy about telling her mother these concerns, but something in her made her go through with it anyway. "Like… will the class be long and boring? Will the teacher be mean? And… what will we do when I'm not in class?"

"I see…" Spoiled replied. Diamond prepared for the worst, tensing up more.

"Well, do not think about it too much," Spoiled said. "These are concerns most foals had when entering this class, but all of the reviews from parents say their little ponies liked being in it. Not to mention that it will be beneficial for you when you eventually inherit our family fortune."

Just then, the clock beeped, saying 9:00 PM. "It's getting late. We should be getting some rest now, so go to sleep." She put her sleep mask on and covered herself up, beginning to drift away into a night-long rest.

Diamond, however, sat there in astonishment. " _I… I can't believe it,_ " she thought to herself. " _She… she really DOES care…_ " All of this time, ever since Diamond stood up to her mother that one fateful day, she was wondering what her mother though of her. Over time, Diamond was beginning to believe that Spoiled was caring less and less for her well being, and maybe not even care for her at all. However, this conversation instantly put those thoughts to rest.

Those words Spoiled spoke had made Diamond feel different. They proved that even though she didn't always show it, she still cared for Diamond. Spoiled was actually concerned about Diamond's feelings, something Diamond never thought would happen after the election. Those words also proved that there was still a kind pony in Spoiled, and it was creeping out more and more as time went on. This was proof to that question Diamond had been asking herself all this time, that there WAS a kind heart in her mother.

Diamond felt a humongous weight being lifted off of her shoulders. And with that, Diamond drifted off into sleep, a deep sleep better than she had slept in a long, long time.

* * *

Diamond felt GREAT after waking up, and was in a good mood for the rest of the morning. If she was still in Ponyville, she would have walked right out of her mansion, greeted everypony she came by, smelled some flowers, and maybe even burst into a spontaneous song number along the way. It was a good enough mood to make Pinkie Pie jealous. She just couldn't wipe this grin off of her face.

That is, until she realized that she woke up super early as per habit. Her mother probably wouldn't be awake for another two hours or so, the breakfast buffet certainly wouldn't be open at 5:00 AM in the morning, and her laptop was charging. So she just took out her Diary of a Wimpy Foal book, sat on the chair, and read to herself. As she read, she made sure to be careful to limit her chuckling so she wouldn't wake her mother up.

She got about 120 pages further from her starting point when she heard her mother mumbling, followed by rustling coming from Spoiled's bed. She diverted her attention to her mother, who she realized was starting to wake up. Taking off her sleep mask, Spoiled rubbed her eyes, yawning afterwards as she proceeded to get out of bed and start the day.

"Good morning, Diamond," Spoiled said to her daughter.

"Good morning, Mother," Diamond greeted back as she directed her attention back to her book.

Spoiled looked at the clock, noticing it was 7:15 AM. Then she looked at Diamond, who didn't seem she was sleepy in the slightest.

"How long have you been awake?" Spoiled asked.

"Since 5:00," Diamond answered. "I… always get up at that time."

"I see," Spoiled replied. "Well, the breakfast buffet should be open in a few minutes. We should be going before there are too many common ponies at the dining car."

"OK," Diamond agreed. She did, however, cringe at the words "common ponies". Even if her mother cared for her well being, that apparently didn't change her opinions on everypony else. For a moment, it made her worry for her fellow crusaders, and what would happen if Spoiled found out she was befriending "common ponies" behind her back. She instantly brushed those thoughts aside, and continued reading. A few minutes later, Spoiled told Diamond that it was time for breakfast.

Diamond ended up getting the same breakfast foods she had the previous day. The only difference was they weren't cold after being left on the table. It tasted a lot better, unsurprisingly. She was about to finish the last bite when the conductor got on the speaker.

 ** _BING! BONG! BING! BONG!_**

" ** _ATTENTION ALL PASSENGERS,_** " the conductor called from the front of the train with the sound system. " ** _WE WILL BE MAKING A SCHEDULED STOP AT APPLELOOSA FOR REFUELING. PLEASE WATCH YOUR STEP IF YOU ARE DISEMBARKING._** "

Though faint, she could hear her mother grumble in annoyance. Knowing Appleloosa and its citizens, Diamond came to the conclusion that her mother thought the ponies in Appleloosa were even more common than the ones in Ponyville. And it probably didn't help that the town was all old-timey.

* * *

Things could not have been worse for Spoiled. It wasn't that they were stopping at Appleloosa to restock the coal. She'd known about that when she'd booked the trip and had planned accordingly to spend the time in her cabin until the train got underway again. No, what was REALLY going o make this stop a bad time was that the incompetent hicks had allowed the Appleloosa train station to run out of coal, and the new shipment wouldn't be arriving until the next day. As such, it was recommended that all passengers would disembark and schedule a night at a nearby so-called motel, complementary, of course. However, by some cruel coincidence, the Appleloosa train station had run out of fuel, and the new shipment was not coming until the next day. As such, it was recommended all passengers would disembark and schedule a night at the nearby hotel.

Well, it was less of a recommendation and more of a requirement.

The moment Spoiled set hoof out of the train, she had to muster every bit of herself to not reel back at the western feel. There was very little plant life aside from a few cacti and tumbleweeds, the ground felt real rugged and hard, and the buildings were of pretty low quality. Worst of all though was the ponies living here — many of them wore attire that was a couple centuries past season, and spoke with the western dialect — no, dialect made it sound almost classy and acceptable — the western drawl Spoiled just could not stand.

Diamond, in contrast, was quite curious. She had never been to Appleloosa before, and was not by any means familiar with this lifestyle outside of the movies and videos she had seen. It was all interesting enough to catch her attention. The old-timey buildings had a pretty unique design compared to the ones in Ponyville; the saloon doors were novel, and storing supplies in barrels outside was an exotic take. The ponies also differed from the ones in Ponyville. She even saw a buffalo, and was quite allured by not just the residents' attire, but their accents. Overhearing conversations as she and her mother strolled by, she noticed that they sounded a lot like Apple Bloom.

"Do not pay too much attention to these lowlives," Spoiled whispered, not wanting to draw unwanted attention. "You are of higher class, so you should act like it."

A small part of Diamond's curiosity died when reality struck her and she realized Spoiled was with her. Still, she couldn't help it. Diamond had always been raised with a lot of wealth — it actually felt quite nice to take a change.

The entire process of renting a room for two and staying the night went by faster than Rainbow Dash's flying speed. Spoiled was intent on renting a room as quick as possible so as to stay away from anything she deemed "low-class". Plus she wanted to get the best room the hotel could offer, as that would only be barely passable, if that. She just couldn't stand Appleloosa — a fine pony such as herself should not have to waste any time in an empty desert like this. Granted, the room she rented wasn't much to write home about either. Each of the rooms had two beds, as well as a third that could fold out of a couch. There was also a bathroom, cabinets with stored food in them, and a wooden floor topped with a rug. She certainly did not like it, but she decided it was a lot better inside than outside.

Fortunately for Diamond, there were electric outlets, which meant she could use her laptop without worrying about the battery life. Diamond analyzed the room — it was certainly different than what she was used to. There weren't any fancy carpets or wallpaper around the walls, and the beds were rather small; her own bed at home was larger than the both beds in the room combined. Needless to say even she was quite surprised the hotel charged as many bits as they did for rooms like this. Although she did have to admit admit the wooden floor felt nice on her hooves, and her bed was surprisingly comfortable.

"I'm going to see if I can find a restaurant clean enough to have lunch in," Spoiled told her daughter. "Behave yourself while I'm gone. And do not, and I repeat DO NOT let anypony else in the room. Do you understand?"

"Yes mother," Diamond answered.

As Spoiled exited the room, she wondered why Diamond was so unwary of the lowlives of this place. It made her wonder if something had happened while she was away.

" _No matter,_ " Spoiled thought to herself. " _She'll be acting like the classy filly she is soon enough._ "

With Spoiled away, Diamond was left with just herself and her laptop. She probably couldn't chat with her friends considering they were in class at this point, and she had just beat the entirety of Mad Penguins, which left her choices of avoiding boredom limited. She'd just decided on reading more of her book when Clear Specs burst into her room.

Diamond jumped nearly 10 feet at the intruder's sudden presence. "What are you doing here?" she asked, regaining herself.

"Well, Silver, we have another situation on our hooves," Clear Specs answered.

" _Oh yeah,_ " Diamond realized. " _He still thinks I'm Sil._ "

"Well don't just sit there," he said. "This case is of utmost importance."

"I'm coming," she said. She hopped off the bed, abandoning her comfy quarters, and followed him outside. He led her to the same small, blue pegasus from the day before.

"Alright," Clear Specs said to the pegasus. "My mystery-solving assistant is here to help us with the case. Now explain to her very slowly."

"O-OK," the timid colt began. "S-so I my dad works for this company, and we were going to Manehattan on a business trip. On the trip, he was going to show his newest product idea to them, which he says could possibly revolutionize how ponies live. Well, I thought it would be fun to pretend to be Dad, so I went around Appleloosa with his suitcase… and… a-and I turned around and... IT WAS GONE!"

"Oh dear," Diamond replied.

"Now my dad is gonna KILL me!" the colt said in worry.

" _I know how that feels,_ " Diamond inwardly replied.

"So this is definitely a serious case," Clear Specs said, taking out his notebook. "I shall call it… 'The Case of the Missing Case'. No no no, that won't work. Perhaps… 'The Case of the Case that Went Missing'. Yes that fits a lot better—" Clear continued rambling.

"So… do you know where you were when you last had it?" Diamond asked.

"I was behind that building," he replied, pointing to the nearby saloon.

"Well, have you tried looking there?" she asked.

"No, but I'll check," he said. The pegasus raced to the saloon, going in between it and another building. At this point Clear Specs had just finished marking down everything in his notepad.

"So I have a few questions for—" He stopped as he realized the pegasus left. "Where has he gone off to?"

"I told him to check behind the saloon," Diamond answered.

"HEY I FOUND IT!" the pegasus called as he ran to the two foals, the briefcase on his back. "Thank you for helping me," he said.

"Impressive," Clear Specs said. "That's TWO cases you solved before I did. You may very well be a better detective than I am."

"Thanks," Diamond replied, blushing a little.

"Well, I have to go now," the colt said. He took the briefcase and ran off.

"Good show, Silver," Clear Specs said. "You should be heading back to your room now."

"I will," Diamond said. She then trotted off to her room. Only a few seconds later, Spoiled came in and told Diamond that she, much to her surprise, found a well-respected place to eat. The day went on, until Luna's moon began to take the place of Celestia's sun, signalling bedtime for ponies, where Diamond lay asleep. Or at least trying to. Through the thin walls, she could here audible moans from the other room. Even though she was young, she did know about the birds and the bees — and she knew exactly what that moaning was.

"Tonight was going to be a long night," Diamond thought.

* * *

 **I'll give you three guesses to see what this is a parody of ;)**


End file.
